


After the War: EXTRAS

by Delta_Rose



Series: After the War [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other stuff I can't think of at the moment, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta_Rose/pseuds/Delta_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of deleted scenes from my story After the War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jason Does not Know How to Knock

**Author's Note:**

> Please read After the War or this really won't make much sense

BEFORE Chapter 1: Jason has a Crisis

Will

Will was always an early riser which came in handy at camp, especially when trying to get a little alone time with his boyfriend. After making sure the Apollo cabin was clean and would pass cabin checks Will left his sister, Kayla, in charge of the cabin and headed for the Hades cabin.

Reaching the obsidian building Will took the stairs to the porch in one large step and stopped at the door, wrapping his knuckles happily against it and waited. There was silence for a long time and then the sound of heavy shuffling footsteps and grumbling on the other side of the door.

The door was pulled opened roughly from the inside. The son of Hades stood in the doorway, his curly hair was messy from sleep, he was shirtless revealing his pale chest, he had managed to pull on a pair of black skinny jeans.

“Will” Nico stated sleepily “What are you doing here? Did I sleep through breakfast again?”

“No” Will laughed “I just wanted see you.”

“Oh, ah want to come in?” Nico asked unsure stepping aside a little offering Will a way in.

“Thought you would never ask.” Will stated happily as he walked past his boyfriend- his half naked boyfriend- and into the cabin. They were officially breaking the rules now being alone in a cabin together. Everyone thought the rule was ‘a boy and a girl could not be alone together in any cabin unless they were siblings’ but the rule was a lot more complicated and included homosexual couples. Will, who normally was not a rule breaker, could not care less about breaking that one.

Nico shut the door behind them “What time is it?” Nico asked reaching for the clock that was resting on his night stand. He picked it up and squinted at it before dropping back on the table “Will it’s 7:30!” He protested.

“I know” Will shrugged as he took a seat on the edge of Nico’s bed trying desperately not to think about the fact that he was sitting on a bed in an empty cabin with his half-naked boyfriend standing in front of him looking hot- grumpy but hot.

“Is there some reason you can’t see me later?” Nico asked, it came out sounding harsh but Will didn’t take offense he knew his boyfriend wasn’t a morning person.

“When?” Will asked sincerely.

Nico was slow to respond, his eyes fixed on Will sitting on the edge of his bed, Will thought maybe his boyfriend was realizing the potential of the situation “Ah Breakfast?”

“With all of your friends?” Will asked, his eyes lingering on his boyfriend’s well sculpted chest, all that sword fighting left Nico’s chest, shoulders, and arms looking like a monument chiseled out of marble “And then I have infirmary duty until lunch which we will eat with your friends and then you help Percy teach a class, and then you’ll shower, then we’ll eat dinner with your friends, and then if I’m really lucky we will take a stroll before we both have to go back to our cabins.”

Nico blinked at him confused or maybe just taken aback before he asked “Will, is something wrong?”

Perceptive, Will thought with an audible sigh. “Kind of”

Nico sat down on the bed, sitting close enough to Will so that their knees were touching. “Do you want to tell me what it is, or am I supposed to guess?” Nico asked his tone was reassuring and slightly playful.

“It’s just since everyone…” Will stopped took a deep breath and corrected “since Percy has gotten back to camp it’s like you barely have time for me.” ‘Yuck’, Will thought to himself, ‘I sound like the whiny possessive boyfriend’ “It’s not that I don’t like your friends, I just don’t like feeling like I’m competing with them for your time.” Will sighed with relief having actually said what had been bothering him.

“I… ah…. I don’t know what to say” Nico stammered. “Will, I don’t….I mean there’s nothing you need to worry about with Percy.”

“I know” Will stated and he knew it was true. Nico didn’t have feeling for Percy anymore, not in that way. Will’s rational mind know that was true but it didn’t stop him from feeling irrationally jealous. “It’s not just Percy, Jason is constantly pulling you away too.”

Nico was quiet for a long time before looking at Will sincerely “Will I’m not used to having a boyfriend, or well having friends, or people in my life at all really” Nico admitted “I’m clearly not all that good at it, but I want to be. How do I fix this? Tell me how to make this better?”

Will smiled at Nico “Spend time with me” he replied before leaning over and kissing Nico softly on the lips.

Nico kissed back more hungrily, that was something Will had realized early on in their relationship- Nico was always hungry for contact and Will was happy to provide it. They kissed passionately, Will tangled one hand in Nico’s unruly dark hair while he let his other hand roam Nico’s bare chest.

Nico on the other hand, didn’t show such restrain. One of his hands moved downward to palm Will’s groin. Will was already half-hard, which was a little embarrassing considering they had only been kissing and they hadn’t even been doing that long, but they were alone in the Hades cabin and Nico was shirtless, the primitive part of Will’s brain had been playing through the possibilities from the moment he had stepped foot in the cabin. Still, at Nico’s touch he moaned and felt himself become fully erect.

Will pulled away from Nico’s soft lips just long enough to pull his shirt over his head and toss it away. All the while Nico continued to move his hand on Will’s groin with increased insistence. Shirt gone, Will brought his own hand down to Nico’s groin, causing Nico to moan softly. 

Well, at least he wasn’t the only one that was hard, Will thought as his hand rubbed Nico’s large erection through his jeans. Damn jeans, was Will’s next though, he wanted Nico in his hand, nothing in between them. He stopped rubbing and brought his hands to the button on Nico’s pants and tried to pry it open. 

Nico apparently liked that idea because he too stopped rubbing and started working on Will’s shorts. Nico’s fricking skinny jeans were next to impossible to undo, by the time Will managed to get the button undone Nico had unbuttoned and unzipped Will’s shorts and was slowly pushing him back on the bed.

Will happily laid back as Nico started to kiss along his jaw and down his neck. He sighed as he felt Nico’s fingertips slip under the waistband of his boxers. Will’s eyes started to flutter closed in anticipation of Nico’s touch, the feel of his graceful fingers wrapped around him.

Just as Will felt the first finger graze against sensitive flesh the door to cabin 13 flew open and early morning sunlight filled the cabin casting away much of the darkness as Jason came bolting into the room without a warning.

Nico, with his battle tested reflexes, had sprang off of Will and to the end of the bed so quickly it was a blur. Will on the other hand was too shocked, and to disappointed to move, instead he laid there trying to catch his breath as he glared at the son of Jupiter.

What? Will thought frustrated, Do the Romans not believe in knocking?


	2. There is No Such Thing as Privacy at Camp Half-Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't do summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between chapter 9: Percy gets outed and Annabeth puts on a show and chapter 10: Nico is Frustrated and Will can't catch a break.
> 
> This is some of the various ways Nico and Will got caught together during the ten days Will refused to go into the Hades cabin.

Day One- Nico

After dinner Will slipped his hand into Nico’s and whispered in his ear “Let’s go for a quick walk before curfew.”

“If you stayed the night in my cabin we wouldn’t have to be quick” Nico suggested. Nico felt Will tense and Nico couldn’t help but sigh. 

Nico wanted to argue, this whole thing was ridiculous. Hades didn’t care what Nico did, he certainly wasn’t watching cabin 13 to see if he was engaging in carnal activities with his boyfriend. There was no convincing Will of that so Nico was left little choice but to follow Annabeth and Piper’s advice- ‘Give him time’.

The walked hand in hand talking in hushed tones about nothing particularly important. The walked past the cabins, and past the lake, before Nico realized they walking up to the amphitheater. There was no sing-along tonight so the was deserted so close to curfew.

“Will, we’re going to have to head back to the cabins soon.” Nico noted as Will walked him toward one of the benches.

“I know” Will stated as he took a seat “but we still have a little time, we can sit for a little while.” Will patted the bench next to him.  
Nico took a seat and Will moved closer so their knees were touching and their legs were crossed at the ankles. Will practically glowed at night, his tan skin, his messy blond hair, and his bright blue eyes, even his orange camp Half Blood t-shirt stood in stark contrast to the darkness of the night surrounding him. 

Nico felt a little like a moth being pulled in by the light of a flame, he found himself staring Will’s lips. His body started leaning toward Will without much thought, Will leaned in as well. Their lips met in a soft kiss. Will’s lips were soft and tasted like citrus fruit, Nico never wanted this kiss to end. He felt Will’s fingers tangle in his hair pulling him in further.

Nico happily moved deeper into the kiss as it become more passionate. He let his arms wrap around Will, his hands coming to rest on Will’s lower back. Will’s lips parted inviting Nico’s tongue to explore and Nico couldn’t resist. Will let out a small moan which just made Nico want more. He kissed Will harder and moved his tongue with more insistence. 

Someone coughed loudly causing both Nico and Will to practically jump away from each other. Chiron, in his full centaur glory, was standing no more than five feet from where they were sitting. Nico didn’t understand how he had managed to get so close with Nico hearing him.

“Curfew is in five minutes” Chiron informed “I suggest you return to your respective cabins before the harpies make a meal of you both.”

Nico and Will didn’t need to be told twice, they made their way back to the cabins quickly blushing the whole way. 

 

Day Three- Will

Will hated afternoon shifts in the infirmary, they were either really busy which was exhausting or they were really slow which was boring, this afternoon was the later and Will was counting the minutes until it was over. 

Austin was manning the front desk while Will was laying in one of the cots daydreaming. Will knew Nico would be just finishing up co-teaching sword fighting with Percy. He would be all sweaty as he walked back to his cabin ready for a shower. Oh, Nico in the shower- naked, wet, his graceful hands roaming his own body as he washed himself.

“Will!” Austin shouted from the front desk interrupting Will’s fantasizing just when it was starting to get good “You have a patient.”

Will sat up ready to tell his brother off, because Austin could handle one patient no problem but shut up before he started when he saw who was standing in the doorway of the infirmary- Nico. 

Will hoped up and meet him at the door and gave him a quick once over. Nico definitely came from class, he was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his hair was more tussled than usual, he didn’t appear injured in anyway.

“Hey, everything okay?” Will asked.

“Yeah everything is fine” Nico looked down at the floor “I just think I might have strained my shoulder during class.”

“Oh I’ll take a look at it” Will stated and gestured down toward the other end of the infirmary “Come on back”

Nico started walking toward the back of the infirmary and Will turned and followed him but not before catching his brother roll his eyes. Will steered Nico to the most out of the way cot in the infirmary and pulled the curtain closed behind him.

“So which shoulder is it?” Will asked falling into doctor mode.

“Ah my left I guess” Nico gestured still looking at the floor.

“Did anything happen or did it just start hurting?” Will asked.

“Well, I did take a hit from a practice sword during class” Nico shrugged like it was nothing.

“Oh, you might have bruised the muscle” Will guessed “I’m going to need you to take off your shirt.”

Will expected Nico to protest but he didn’t say a word instead he just pulled his shirt over his head and set it next to him on the cot. Bad idea, Will thought as he couldn’t tear his eyes off Nico’s toned chest that was literally glistening from a thin layer of sweat. Will forced himself to stare at Nico’s boots to gain some control of himself.

“Something wrong?” Nico asked.

“No” Will replied “I should take a look at that shoulder” Will forced himself to move around the cot to take a look at Nico’s shoulder, his perfectly sculpted and completely unbruised shoulder. “It looks fine.”

“It does?” Nico asked sounding to sound innocent.

Will looked up and found his boyfriend watching him with a smirk on his face “Was any of that story true?”

Nico turned around on the cot so that he was sitting facing Will “I did get hit with a practice sword but not hard. I just….” Nico blushed and looked away “wanted some alone time with you and since you won’t come to my cabin I….”

Nico might have had more to say, Will didn’t care. He placed one hand on the back of Nico’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. Nico moved to the end of the cot his legs open and dangling over the side so that one of Nico’s knees was on either side of Will’s hips.

They were kissing so hard it made it difficult to breath. Will didn’t mind as his hands roamed Nico’s bare skin. Before long Will felt Nico’s tongue working against his own. Will let his hand slide down Nico’s chest, down his firm abs before landing on Nico’s clothed groin rubbing the bulge that was forming there.

Nico gasped and pulled away from the kiss “Will we…we can’t…..not here.”

Nico hadn’t pushed his hand away and Will didn’t move it. He smiled “Sure we can, we just have to be quiet.” Will moved his hand on Nico’s groin again, this time more roughly. Nico tossed his head back and let out a small moan at the movement. Will started kissing along Nico throat.

Nico sighed hooking two fingers in the belt loops of Will shorts and pulling him in. “Will, tu sei una cattiva influenza.” Nico declared as he began laying back on the cot pulling Will with him until Nico was laying on his back with Will straddling his waist. 

Will brought his other hand downward and started working on undoing Nico’s belt as he continued to kiss his neck and chest.

“You’ll see! Will is totally going to agree with me!” Will heard a familiar voice, Cecil? declare a split second before the white curtain that had been providing privacy was pulled out. 

“Will…wow!” Cecil declared as he and Lou stood where the curtain had been.

Nico sat up and pulled back, moving further up the cot so fast Will ended up moving in the other direction- namely landing ass first on the infirmary floor. Outside of being humiliated and frustrated Will was fine “Lou! Cecil! Seriously!” He exclaimed the frustration clear in his voice.

“I… ah…. I” Nico hopped off the cot and grabbed his shirt “Sorry Will” His boyfriend briefly acknowledged him sitting on the floor before pulling his shirt quickly over his head “I have to go.” Nico muttered before rushing out of the infirmary so fast you would have thought the place was on fire.

Will was left sitting on the floor glaring up at his two best friends. Cecil looked genuinely apologetic while Lou was just barely holding back laughter. “Please” Will asked “tell me it’s important?”

“Oh yeah totally” Cecil insisted “Lou was actually trying to argue that the ninth doctor was the best doctor.” Cecil explained outraged and expectant- like he expected Will to be outraged too “I mean everyone knows that the eleventh doctor is the best, right?”

“Seriously!?!” Will was annoyed beyond belief “You’re seriously telling me, you just cock-blocked me over Doctor Who?”

 

Day Five- Nico

“Will, where are we going?” Nico asked slightly annoyed as his boyfriend pulled him along like a dog on a leash. Normally this time of day Nico was helping Percy teach a sword fighting class but Jason was covering for him. Why, because Will had asked him to- Nico wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

“I thought we could hang out in my cabin for a change.” Will replied happily, he wrapped his other hand around Nico’s so that he was clasping one of Nico’s in both of his “You know I don’t normally get to spend time with you this time of day, it’s a nice change.”

“It is” Nico agreed genuinely because when Will smiled at him like he was now Nico couldn’t help but agree.

Will lead Nico to the Apollo cabin with no further protest from Nico. The son of Hades was surprised when they entered the brightly colored cabin and found it completely empty. The Apollo cabin was one of the largest with somewhere between 15 to 20 campers currently, Nico always assumed it was never empty.

“Where are all your siblings?” Nico asked as Will lead him to his bunk.

“Oh Kayla teaches archery at this time so a lot of them are there” Will replied patting the bed next to him inviting Nico to sit and Nico did so “Some are watching the infirmary, and the rest are at music lessons or some other camp activity.” Will placed his hand on Nico’s knee and started gently rubbing his leg “It’s a busy time of day.”

Involuntarily Nico’s breath hitched in his throat. Will clearly noticed and smiled mischievously at him “We have the cabin all to ourselves.” Will’s words dripped with meaning even before he leaned in and kissed Nico. Will’s kiss was all heat and need and Nico couldn’t help but moan at the hunger of it.

Will smirked against Nico’s lips and pulled him close so Nico was straddling his lap, Nico didn’t mind. Nico kissed Will back with just as much heat as he felt Will’s hands began to explore his body, running along his back and buttocks. Nico bit Will’s lower lip playfully and this time Will was the one to moan.

The cabin door opened, someone was talking “Babe, don’t worry no one is ever here this time of day.” The voice insisted as the footsteps of two individuals sang against the cabin floor. Nico rolled off of Will’s lap as quickly as he could and tried to put a respectable distance between them.

“Austin!” Will exclaimed at his brother, who was standing in the doorway his arm around some girl Nico only vaguely knew as a daughter of Demeter- maybe her name was Miranda? “You’re supposed to be watching the infirmary!”

“Oh this is my fault?” Austin asked genuinely offended “I’m all for walking in on some hot guy on guy action but you’re my brother so gross. And isn’t the Hades cabin empty right now?” Nico buried his face in his hands too embarrassed to move.

 

Day Four- Will

Will had bolted from the infirmary a few minutes early and caught up with Nico before he made it to the dinning pavilion for lunch. He had grabbed his boyfriend by the hand and lead him away from the crowd. 

Nico had protested, saying something about lunch, Will had ignored him. Will had been dying to get his boyfriend alone all day, especially after the dream he had the night before. He had dreamt that he and Nico were in the Apollo cabin, like the day before but in his dream they weren’t interrupted. It had made breakfast interesting; Will desperately trying to focus when he could still hear the Nico from his dream moaning in Italian.

Will had no idea where he was going until he had spotted the deserted arts and crafts cabin. He pulled Nico in to the cabin behind him and quickly shut the door behind them before pressing Nico against the wall.

“Will” Nico hissed “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Getting some alone time with my boyfriend” Will replied with his best cocky smile.

Nico rolled his eyes “Will, we’re going to be late for lunch.”

Will leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Nico’s jaw before whispering in his ear “I don’t mind if you don’t.”

Will pulled back a little to give Nico a playful look. Nico said nothing, instead he leaned forward and kissed Will softly. Will wasted no time deepening the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Nico and pulled him close so their bodies were flush. Nico wrapped one hand around Will’s back and let the other tangle in Will’s golden hair. 

Nico’s lips parted and Will’s tongue began to explore his mouth as his hands started to pull up Nico’s shirt. Nico turned his head breaking the kiss as he pressed to hands against Will’s chest urging him to stop, reluctantly stopped relaxing his grip on Nico a little. “Will” Nico panted “We’ve talked about this.”

This time it was Will’s turn roll his eyes “Yeah, nothing below the waist or under the clothes in a public place” Will recited trying to hide his frustration “but we’re not in a public place” he tried to reassure Nico, he pointed toward the closed door “We’re even behind closed doors.”

“That someone could walk through at any second.” Nico argued clearly not convinced.

“No one’s going to walk in, everyone is at lunch” Will reminded before looking down to where their bodies were still pressed together before back up at his boyfriend playfully “And I’m clearly not the only one that wants this.”

“Will!” Nico protested weakly as he blushed and looked away.

“Don’t be embarrassed” Will couldn’t help but smiled as he reassured Nico. It wasn’t like Nico was the only one who was excited. Will tried to come across playful and not eager “You’re not the only one excited.” Nico rushed forward and kissed Will hard. Will pulled him in tightly again and went back to pulling his shirt upward.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this” a male voice declared as the door to the arts and crafts cabin opened and a couple of demigods came stumbling in. Butch and Nyssa took an extra second to notice Will and Nico because they were too focused on pawing at each other. When they did, the couple froze. Butch gave a half-hearted wave “Ah… hey Will.”  
For once Nico didn’t jump away from Will, although that was likely because he was effectively pinned between Will and the wall. Will was frozen, his arms wrapped around Nico and his hands still gripping his shirt. “Butch.” Will acknowledged resisting the urge to declare that they were there first and tell them to get out.

“Ah…so this looks private.” Butch noted awkwardly.

“A bit” Will agreed.

Nico sighed and worked out of Will’s grip “I’m going to lunch” Nico declared as he walked out of the arts and crafts cabin. Will contemplated banging his head against the wall in frustration. 

 

Day Six- Nico

Nico was a rather stubborn person; he was aware- honestly he thought of it as a strength. So when Will had put his foot down on the whole Hades cabin thing Nico was sure he could wait him out, no problem. He hadn’t factored in Will trying to jump him every chances they were even remotely close to being alone. That was complicating things slightly, and Nico really didn’t want to get catch doing something private by some random camper. 

Nico had thought the he had come up with a solution- he had come up with rules, but all the close calls had proven there was holes in those rules. So Nico’s new plan was just to avoid being alone with Will. It was the perfect plan for all of five minutes, and then Jason and Annabeth had informed him that their capture the flag plan involved him using his underworld powers which meant Nico had to have a private conversation with his boyfriend.

Nico had muttered curses in Italian, Latin, and Ancient Greek as he had lead Will behind the Pegasus stables and explained Jason’s stupid plan. Will had not been happy about it, which was actually kind of cute because Will wore the most adorable expression when he was angry.

“I’ll use as little underworld magic as possible.” Nico promised struggling to look away from Will’s pouting lips. 

Will softened some “I still don’t like it.” Will admitted weakly.

Nico hummed an acknowledgement as he realized just how bad of an idea it was to be alone with Will. He took half a step forward and placed his hands on Will’s hips before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on Will’s throat. “It will be fine” Nico whispered against soft skin “I promise.”

Will was breathing shallowly as Nico glanced up at his clear blue eyes “Well if you promise.”

Nico moved quickly pressing his lips against Will’s as he pushed his boyfriend against the wall of the stables. Will kissed back with hunger that Nico understood all too well. Nico pressed himself firmly against Will craving contact. Nico slotted one thigh between Will’s legs pressing against his groin. Will moaned and Nico desperately wanted to slip his hands under Will’s shirt and feel hard muscle and bare skin against his fingertips but resisted- he at least had to follow his own rules.

Will tangled his fingers in Nico’s hair and pulled hard enough to force Nico’s head back breaking the kiss. Nico let out a moan as Will started kissing along his neck.  
“Oh today must be my birthday” A girl commented happily off to Nico’s left. Startled, Nico and Will both turned toward the voice to find Drew leaning against at the corner of stables smiling at them like the cat that ate the canary. “Don’t stop on my part” she stated playfully “This is the best show I’ve seen in a while.” she stated sincerely “Honestly, I just wish I had a camera.” 

 

Day Nine- Will

Sure Will hated being bored during his infirmary shifts but somehow today’s shift had been worse. Nico had showed up and offered to help out which he did when he got bored and Percy or Jason weren’t pulling him this way or that. That, of course, wasn’t the problem, Will loved having Nico round, if anything it should have made the shift more pleasant.

The problem came from the other visitors, specifically the very uninjured Lou Ellen, and Austin. Lou had shown up to ‘hang out’ but really she was avoiding music lessons which was probably better for everyone if she didn’t attend. Austin had offered to ‘hang out in case of an emergency’ to make up for leaving the infirmary unattended the other day. Will knew that had just been an excuse, Austin had just broken up with Miranda and had nowhere else to go. 

Why had they broken up- According to Austin she just couldn’t handle his awesomeness, according to the rumor around camp she had caught him making out with that guy from the Hebe cabin. Knowing Austin Will was inclined to believe the rumor.

Still, it shouldn’t have been a problem, and at first it wasn’t. Nico help stock clean laundry, and prep medical equipment (honestly he was better at it than half of Will’s siblings), and Lou and Austin laid on separate cots eating snacks and joking around. Austin had offered to share his cot with Lou (rather suggestively) and Lou had offered to punch him in the groin- they decided to stay in separate cots.

All was well until Will noticed how Austin and Lou were directing Nico about were things went- helpful right? Wrong! For some reason things always seemed to go on low shelves, so Nico had to bend over. 

Catching your best friend and brother checking out your boyfriend’s ass is an indescribable experience. If Will hadn’t gone over a week without any really alone time with his boyfriend (without being interrupted) Will would have scolded the two of them but as it was he just found himself impossibly distracted every time Nico bent over.

Will finally realized he just wasn’t going to make it through his shift when Nico bent over to place some clean bedding on a low shelf and Will walked into the front desk. After cursing, he told Austin to watch the infirmary before grabbing Nico and pulling him out of the infirmary as quickly as he could manage with Nico protesting and complaining the whole time.

Will hushed him the best he could as he made his way to the big house. Will had come up with the idea the night before- attic of the big house- it was perfect, no one ever went there, no one would walk in on them. At about the porch Nico stopped protesting – verbally at least, and followed Will looking mildly annoyed. It was shockingly easy to sneak up to the attic, and with the door shut behind them Will wondered if that was a mistake. Will had never been up there before, and it was seriously creepy.

“Will” Nico sighed “I’m getting sick of being pulled around camp.”

“I know” Will stated apologetically “But we’re all alone now” Will stepped forward and hocked his hand on Nico’s hip.

“I’ve heard that before” Nico rolled his eyes unconvinced.

Will pulled Nico a half a step closer “Nic, no one ever comes up here” Will brought his hand up his boyfriend’s arm slowly before letting it rest on his shoulder. “Except for maybe Rachel, but she’s in New Rome. Everyone else is too creeped out to come up here.”

“How romantic” Nico rolled his eyes.

“Want me to light a candle?” Will teased. 

“Shut up!” Nico replied with a small smile, and Will knew he had him.

“Gladly” Will laughed before leaning in and kissed Nico softly.

Will figured they had time- no one ever really came up here- so he wanted to take things slow and enjoy the moment. Nico clearly had other things in mind, he kissed Will back hard. Will didn’t mind though, Nico wasn’t the only one who was filled with need. Still, when Will felt his boyfriend’s nibble fingers started to work at the button of his shorts.

“Eager” Will managed, surprised to find himself panting.

“Shut up Will” Nico stated his voice half-teasing, half-hungry. Okay, Will thought, he could definitely do that. He pressed his lips forward against Nico’s, he let his tongue push forward and began exploring Nico’s mouth. He felt the button of his shorts pop open and his heart started pounding in his ears.

When Nico jumped and pulled away Will was genuinely confused until he followed Nico’s eye gaze to a corner of the attic where Mr. D was standing drinking a diet coke and looking amused. “This looks interesting.” The god stated

“Mr. D, ah sir I…..” Will tried to stammer through an explanation.

“Oh, I do like it when you kids call me sir.” The god mused.

“We can explain.” Nico offered weakly.

“Oh I am sure you could!” Mr. D laughed, which was terrifying “And I am sure it would be amusing but you have camp activities to do, so run along.” The god made a shoeing gesture with his hand. They did not need to be told twice, they scurried from the attic as quickly as their feet would allow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I think Lou and Cecil walking in on them is my favorite.
> 
> And to deal with Lou and Cecil's debate- the Tenth Doctor is the best.
> 
> As of right now the next chapter I am planning is the much requested "Scream my name" chapter so stay toned


	3. Shout Outs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't help but jump on the opportunity to tell a bit of something from a different character's POV. So this chapter takes place at the end of chapter 16- Nico makes a declaration and Will makes an observation. The first half being the last half of that chapter just told from Will's POV instead of Nico's, the second half is original.
> 
> I know this chapter was much awaited so I hope it lives up to expectations.
> 
> Enjoy.

Will

“Will Ti fidi di me?” Will registered Nico words. Will tried to focus on them, but they didn’t make sense. It took him an embarrassingly long time to realize Nico had spoken Italian and that was way it didn’t make sense. He heard Nico sigh before whispering “Will, do you trust me?”

Will looked down at his boyfriend, and tried to process the question. His brain was going haywire and all he could think of was Nico, his touch, his breath- Will needed him. He blinked at Nico who was looking up at him, his dark eyes filled with emotion. “Of course,” Will replied easily “I love you.”

Will saw a small smile spread across Nico’s face “Ti amo anch'io” Nico replied and Will didn’t need to speak Italian to know what Nico had meant.

Nico soft lips returned to kissing slowly down his chest. Will tried to hold it in but quickly he heard his own voice fill the room “Nico, Nico, Nico.”

It felt like an eternity had passed before Nico’s warm tongue began to lick tentatively at Will’s tip. The sensation of Nico deliberately licking his leaking member clean was thrilling. Will wanted to thrust forward, make Nico take him deeper but Nico pulled away, sitting up on his hunches. Involuntarily Will whined at the sudden loss of Nico’s warmth. 

Will sighed with relief at the feeling of Nico’s fingers slowly wrapping around his erection and began to move painfully slow up and down his length. Will was only barely aware of Nico’s hands working to bend his knees before coaxing them to fall open, leaving Will more exposed then he had ever been, it was just impossible to focus on anything when Nico’s lazy motions were holding his attention. Unexpectedly, Will felt Nico’s hand slip under him brushing against his backside. His muscles tensed reflectively, Will still entranced by the way Nico’s hand was stroking his member. 

It wasn’t until Will felt Nico’s fingers slip over his entrance that he came back to rational thought. He gasped surprised at the thrilling sensation and looked down at Nico. Deep down he knew Nico would never do anything he didn’t want. Will had said they weren’t having sex tonight, and he knew Nico would respect that but part of him was unsure- not of Nico but of himself. Did he really want to wait? Could he say no when the lightest of touches made him want to beg? Will desperately tried to remember how to breath. 

Nico looked back at him, his large dark eyes pools of desire. Will could see how Nico strained to speak and found comfort in the affectionate gesture. “Trust me.” Nico reassured.

Trusting Nico wasn’t the problem, it was trusting himself that was but maybe trusting Nico could be enough. Will let his eyes fall close, and tried to relax focusing on the sensation of the moment, gripping at the sheets to remind himself that all of this was all real. Nico’s movements were patient and deliberate; he continued to stroke with erection holding him on the edge of ecstasy as fingers messaged the rim of Will’s hole coaxing him to relax. Will didn’t know how long that lasted, he was too lost in sensation to be aware of something so silly as the passage of time. 

“Nico” Will moaned as he felt the tip of Nico’s finger enter him, surprised at the sudden intrusion. Again, Nico’s movements were thoughtful but insistent as he began working his finger in and out of Will’s entrance. Will felt Nico work a little deeper within him with each forward motion. Will was surprised at how good it felt, he found himself moaning Nico’s name in time with his boyfriend’s motions. By the time he felt Nico press a second finger into him Will was panting desperately.

Will felt Nico’s motion change, he was no longer moving his fingers in and out of him but rather wiggling them within him. It was an odd sensation and Will wasn’t completely sure about it but then suddenly Nico found just the right spot. At the lightest touch of Nico’s finger Will cried out “Nico!” a wave of arousal swept over his body, the fire that had been pooling in his groin suddenly became unbearable- he desperately needed release. His mind went haywire and his body moved on its own volition, his hips bucking upward into Nico’s grasps praying he would stroke him faster. 

Nico seemed to understand his need and he began stroking Will’s erection with increased speed. Nico’s fingers, still within him began rubbing that spot over and over again, each touch hitting Will like a tidal wave of agonizing arousal. Will tried to speak, to call out but barely managed sounds. Every cell in Will’s body tensed until it was unbearable, his hands grasped at the sheets so hard he was surprised he didn’t hear fabric rip. Another touch, another wave of pure sensation and the burning heat in Will’s groin overflowed.

“NIC!” Will barely registered his own voice as he screamed and came. His eyes were closed but still the room seemed to spin. Will forgot how to think, how to breath, how to move. His body seemed to pulse like a drum as Will laid there and tried to…well remember what he should be doing. 

Somewhere in the distance Will heard Nico’s voice and he was confused because Nico’s voice sounded unsure- how could Nico be unsure about anything after something as amazing as that. “Are you…was that…alright?”

 

Nico-

It was hard to process what happened next (Nico blames the alcohol for that) Will’s eyes flew open, he sat up quickly, and grabbed Nico by the waist. To Nico it seemed like one second he was sitting looking down at Will and the next he was on his back pinned to the bed with Will looming over him with a wicked grin.

“Did you seriously just ask me if that was alright?” Will asked amused as he loomed over Nico “You just made me cum so hard I forgot my own name for a minute, and you’re asked me if that was alright?” Will leaned down further so that his lips were right next to Nico’s left ear. Involuntarily, Nico’s heartbeat picked up, it had already been pounding and now it threatened to break through his rib cage. After a long moment Will whispered in Nico’s ear his voice was deep and hungry. Nico could never think of Will as predatory but in that moment he sounded that way “I’m going to make you scream my name.”

The tone of Will’s voice, Nico could tell that was a promise Will would deliver on. He shuddered to spite himself and let out a needy whimper “Per favore, Will, Ho bisogno di te!”  
Will sat up and looked down at him with a wicked little smirk. Slowly, Will let his fingertips ghost against the skin of Nico’s chest and stomach before running along his inner thigh. This was not what Nico had expected. The way Will had spoken, Nico thought he would move quickly to the main event. He expected to feel Will’s strong fingers stroking his length or maybe his warm tongue and wet lips- something providing the contact Nico was aching for. This somehow was more- more arousing, more frustrating. Nico felt himself quiver as Will’s hand moved near his erection, close enough that he could feel the heat radiating of Will’s skin but not close enough for actual contact.

“Will” Nico whined and in the moment it didn’t even bother him, that he sounded so needy and desperate.

“I think you can be louder” Will teased as he let his fingertips graze over the length of Nico’s member. Desperately, Nico’s body curled upward chasing Will’s touch, trying to get more. Will chuckled (the bastard) and used his free hand to press Nico down to the bed causing Nico to whine.

Will leaned forward and started placing deep kisses on Nico’s neck, slowly working downward. Nico wanted to cry from joy when he felt Will’s hand run along his member again, this time with more contact. As Will wrapped his fingers around his girth Nico’s back arched off the bed and he moaned “Will”

The son of Apollo paused mid-way down Nico’s chest and whispered into his skin “That’s closer.”

Will returned to slowly kissing down Nico’s body, only now he was slowly stroking Nico’s erection as he did so. It felt amazing, but Nico needed more, he needed Will to move faster. Will reaches his hip bone and starts sucking marks into the tender skin surrounding in. Nico can’t help but let out a quiet cry “Will”

Will paused and hummed against his skin before returning to sucking marks into Nico’s flesh. When Will pulled back to admire his work, there was a constellation of dark love bites which started just above Nico’s left hip and moved all the way down to his inner thigh. With his free hand Will traced the paced the pattern he had made. Will’s finger tips were like fire against Nico skin and Nico let out a frustrated whimper.

Nico’s felt Will’s hand trace patterns into his thigh as the other continued to run along the length of his member. He heard Will shift his weight on the bed and suddenly felt warm breath passing over his sensitive erection. He shuttered and began to squirm under Will’s touch. Slowly. Will lapped is tip with his tongue and Nico cried “Will” 

Nico’s breathing became increasingly labored as Will sucked and licked his tip, his hand still working up and down his length. Nico felt tension building low in his abdomen as Will continued to tease him. “Will” Nico pleaded desperately. He was finding it hard to think of anything but Will and as the tension grow within him it only got worse. 

Nico growled when Will stopped working him with his mouth and pulled away. Nico forced himself to look down where Will was positioned between his legs. Will was looking back at him with a question in his eyes. “Nico, can I?” Nico really couldn’t think right now, Will apparently read that on his face “I want to touch you like you touched me, can I?”

Nico’s body responded before his mind managed to process his meaning. He bent his knees a little and let them fall open. Will took the movement as permission and Nico felt Will’s other hand slowly moving up from his inner thigh and under him. 

A small part of Nico wanted to panic as he felt Will’s fingers ran across his rim- Nico did not want this, but he didn’t actually panic- he did just the opposite actually. Feeling Will’s strong fingers rubbing and messaging his entrance made Nico shutter with excitement. It was probably the alcohol’s fault.

“Will!” Nico gasped at the sudden intrusion as Will pushed his finger into him. Will pistoned his finger pushing further forward with each motion. The parts of Nico’s brain responsible for higher order thinking completely shut down and all he could manage was ‘Will’, ‘More’, and ‘Yes’. Nico body moved on its own frantically trying to get Will to stoke him faster.

Will wasted no time in adding a second finger, and Nico dug his fingernails into the bed as he cried “WWiillll!”

“Wow, that’s hot!” Will commented working his second finger deeper. Will slowed his other hand which was still stroking Nico’s erection and Nico whined. Will chuckled “Hush, I’m going to get you there.”

With that comment Will curled his fingers within Nico and got exactly what he had wanted. “WILL!” Nico screamed louder than Nico had ever screamed before in his life. His back arched off the bed, he grasped fistful of sheets and pulled, his arms curling inward back toward his chest. Before Nico could catch his breath Will repeated the action again and got much the same result. “WILL!!” Nico screamed again.

From there Will set a brutal pace that left Nico barely able to breath the pleasure was so intense as wave after wave of electricity moved through Nico’s body. Nico felt like a rubber band pulled to its limit, all the tension anchored deep in his groin. It wasn’t long until Nico snapped, the tension releasing as he climaxed. 

Nico panted, his heart pounded like it was trying to escape his chest. He was covered in sweat, and probably other things and Nico felt euphoric. His whole body tingled pleasantly, and his head was swimming. He was only somewhat aware of Will setting on the bed next to him.

“Water?” Will asked softly in his ear.

“Huh?” Nico croaked, surprised to find his throat felt soar and dry. Nico opened his eyes to find his boyfriend looking back at him, his bright blue eyes twinkling happily. Absently, Nico rubbed at his throat “Yeah.” Nico managed.

Will handed him a bottle of water which Nico drained in four large gulps as Will watched him an amused smirk on his face. Once satisfied with his water Nico asked “What?”

“I told you I would make you scream my name.” Will replied his smirk turned into a self-satisfied smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you probably already know later on in After the War I established Nico having issues with bottoming- so this was definitely the booze loosening him up a bit.
> 
> As much as I have Nico talk about not thinking when it comes to sex stuff I figure him as being thoughtful and deliberate where Will is more spontaneous, and direct- I guess it shows more in this chapter than in others.
> 
> I hoped it lived up to expectations.


	4. Wet and Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning
> 
> This takes place before/during Chapter 17: Percy has a Hangover and Jason is an Over Protective friend.
> 
> The much awaited Shower Scene

Nico

Nico woke up to the comforting feeling of Will’s arm wrapped around him, and the feeling of Will’s slow even breathes on the back of his neck. Nico was surprised that he had woken before Will, that never happened. Carefully, Nico rolled over onto his other side so he could press his forehead into Will’s chest.

“Ymmm” Will sighed and pulled him closer. Nico felt Will’s hand start running slowly up and down his bare back. “I love waking up like this.” Will stated.

Nico snuggled in even closer and Will responded by making room for him. Their legs became entangled “me too” he acknowledged.

They laid together for a long time in silence before Nico couldn’t take it anymore. The hazy memories of the night before insisting to be dealt with. “Will, about what I said last night” Nico started “I meant it… I mean, I mean it. I still want that but I don’t want to rush you if you’re not ready.” Nico sighed “I’m willing to wait for you.”

“You don’t have too” Will whispered “wait, I mean. I want to too.”

Nico pushed up on his elbow sitting up so he could really see Will. His boyfriend looked back up at him, his bright blue eyes sparkling with intensity that made it hard for Nico to find words. When he spoke it came out like a desperate whimper “Are you sure?” 

Will smiled “Yeah, Nic” Will reached his hand out and ran it softly along Nico’s cheek. Will’s skin was warm against his and Nico found himself leaning into the touch “Like I said last night Nico I love you.”

“I love you too” Nico sighed and leaned forward kissing Will softly. Will kissed back and Nico pushed forward, kissing more deeply. When Will started laughing against his lips Nico was so confused he didn’t know what to do. He pulled way and looked at Will with complete bewilderment.

“Just ayyy not right now” Will smiled happily but still looked a little embarrassed “I have a killer headache.”

“Oh” Nico felt his face burn, he hadn’t been thinking about it, sex… well at least not having sex right now but he could understand why Will had thought. Nico looked down at Will’s chest so he didn’t have to meet his startling blue eyes and he pushed his hair back absently with one hand “yeah, I would rather wait until Hazel isn’t at camp.” Nico admitted “I don’t think I could live if she walked in on us.”

This time Will pushed Nico’s hair back letting his fingers run through it slowly “When does she leave.”

Nico looked up and found it hard to breath when he saw the intensity in Will’s eyes “Today” Nico managed weakly “after lunch.”

“I could probably stay the night again tonight” Will offered his cheeks turning pink “If you want me to?”

“I can’t think of anything I want more.” Nico spoke without thinking, it was cheesy but it was the truth. 

Will smiled like the sun and Nico no longer cared about the cheesy comment he just made. “I can’t wait.” Will stated and pulled Nico back down on the bed.

They laid in bed together for a long time, their legs entangled as they kissed softly and let their hands wonder each other’s body. Nico spent more than his fair share of time in the underworld and he had seen Elysium but he was sure this moment was better. He hated to even think about it ending but he knew it had to- to be honest he could practically smell himself. He was in desperate need of a shower.

“Will” Nico managed a whine as he pulled away from Will’s soft, welcoming lips. “I need to shower.”

Nico expected Will to protest, maybe try to hold him captive in the bed (he wouldn’t have minded) but he didn’t. Instead, Will smirked and let his hand run down the length of Nico’s side and asked “Can I join you?” 

Nico couldn’t help but blush as he replied “Sure”

They had fallen asleep naked so neither of them needed to remove anything they just walked into the bathroom. Will stuck out like a sore thumb in all his naked glory standing in the Hades bathroom. His golden skin and white blond hair stood out in stark contrast to the floor to ceiling black marble. Nico hated this room but at least it had a nice, large shower.

They bickered over the water temperature because as Will put it Nico “was trying to boil them alive” but Will wanted the water at ice bath temperature. They compromised with something Nico still found chilly but could tolerate. The stepped into the water together and Nico sighed contently. Even with the water colder than Nico liked he still loved showers.

“Ummm” Will hummed and Nico turned to see Will standing near the shower entrance blatantly looking up and down Nico’s body “You look good all naked and wet.” he declared stepping forward into the spray and bringing his hands up to roam Nico’s chest.

“Will” Nico sighed “I actually need to clean myself.”

“Right, me too” Will agreed looking down at his hands moving over Nico’s body smirking “I’m very dirty.”

Nico couldn’t help but laugh “Did you seriously just say that?” Nico asked reacting around Will to grab the soap off a shelf.

“What?” Will smiled “not sexy?”

“More like cheesy” Nico replied as he began washing his chest “I thought children of Apollo are supposed to be good with words?”

“Hey, your all naked and wet!” Will argued playfully “You’re lucky I’m able to form words at all! You’re lucky I don’t drop to my knees at the sight.” Nico dropped the soap at that comment and gulped- did Will really just say that?

Will chuckled “Well I apparently I said something right” Will noted looking down at Nico’s growing erection.

“Shut up Will!” Nico protested weakly playing at pushing Will back by the shoulders.

Somehow he ended up closer to Will. Will pressed a long kiss on Nico’s neck before speaking “It’s not like I’m not in the same state” He reassured.

Nico’s eyes wondered downward to see Will was telling the truth. Nico breathing become shallow at the sight. He looked up and Will immediately caught his lips in a kiss, Nico just pressed forward taking the kiss deeper. He reached down and took both Will and his own erections in his hand and began slowly stroking them with one hand.

Will whimpered and pulled away, surprise written on his face. He looked down and moaned “Oh Nico” He tossed his head back as Nico continued to work them both, rubbing their members together. Nico kept his eyes on Will, gauging his reaction, hoping Will was enjoying this as much as he was.

Will grabbed a hold of Nico’s bicep and clung to him desperately, Nico could hear his labored breathing as Will brought his head to rest on Nico’s shoulder “Oh please Nic, please.”  
A few more strokes, a quicker rhythm and Nico could finish them both he knew it. He bit his lip and reluctantly released them both from his grip. Will shuttered against him and lifted his head his blue eyes gazing at Nico longingly. Nico brought one hand up and gently stroking Will’s cheek before kissing him softly. Will tried to move forward to deepen the kiss but Nico stopped with a hand on his shoulder.

Nico slowly moved to his knees keeping his eyes locked on Will’s. Water ran down his face and his body. Will glistened like gold surrounded by the black marble. The water filled the room with a steady rhythm as it hit the hard floor but still Nico could hear his heart pounding in his chest.

He wrapped his hand around Will’s erection and brought it to his lips. He kissed Will’s tip before running his tongue along his length. “Nic” Will sighed running his fingers through Nico’s wet curls “Don’t tease me.”

Nico looked up at Will, and saw Will looking back at him pleadingly “You like it when I tease you.” Nico reminded.

“I won’t last” Will replied sincerely.

Nico smirked at that, before taking Will into mouth. Will stopped running his fingers through Nico’s hair and was now desperately grasping a fistful in one hand. Nico tried to ignore the slight pain from Will pulling his hair, and more importantly how much it turned him on, and tried to focus on relaxing so he could take Will deeper.

It took a little effort but Nico managed to take Will all the way in, swallowing around his girth. Will let out a strangled sound and tightened his grip on Nico’s hair. Nico continued to move up and down Will’s shaft taking him all the way into his throat. “Damn, Nic” Will moaned “I…….” Will cut himself off as he climaxed moaning with incoherently. Will shuttered and pulled Nico’s hair hard.

Nico swallowed and waited until he felt the last of the tension drain from Will and he stopped shuttering before he released him and started to get to his feet. He was only halfway up when Will grabbed him by the arm and pulled him the rest of the way. Nico barely had his feet under him when Will grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and urged him backward until Nico’s back was pressed against the wall. “Will” Nico exclaimed surprised.

“Sorry” Will replied, his hands moving over Nico’s body desperately “but you tend to topple.” Will explained with a coy smile before going to his knees. Will looked up at him for a moment before slowing looking over Nico’s body his hands trailing down, pausing to run his thumb over the constellation of hickeys he had left the night before. 

“Will” Nico watched and his heart quickened with every touch, every caress the anticipation almost too much to bare. “Ora che a essere una pressa in giro” 

“I love when you speak Italian” Will declared “I know you’re mine when you do.”

Nico shuttered as Will wrapped his hand around the base of Nico’s erection before taking him into his mouth. Nico closed his eyes and tried to grip the wall for support but the wet marble slipped under his fingers. Will kept his hand wrapped around Nico’s base and moving it in time with his mouth. Nico’s body was on fire that the now cold water couldn’t stop, waves of it moving south and begging for release.

The was a knock at the bathroom door and a voice came from the other side, Jason’s voice “Hey, Nico cabin checks!”

Will released him, well at least he stopped sucking him off, but he still gripped him. Nico forced himself to open his eyes and looked down at Will. Together, they both looked toward the door “Che cosa?” Nico shouted back with growing frustration “No!” He declared “Fuori dalla mia cabina! Jason va via!”

There was silence for a moment, but it was too quiet- no sounds of footsteps leaving. Nico growled and Will snickered rubbing his thigh affectionately “Hey Jason” Will called out. Nico went to protest, he didn’t need Jason knowing they were in here together but Will chose that moment to start moving his hand up and down Nico’s length. Nico bit his lip hard to stop from moaning “We’ll be out in a bit. Maybe you should come back later?”

“Don’t worry bros, take your time.” A second voice called, Percy of course “We’ll wait!”

There was silence again and Will looked up at him and Nico could tell he was up to no good by the look in his eyes. Worry must have read on his face “They won’t actually come in here” Will whispered reassuringly. Then he tilted his head to one side and gave Nico a cocky smirk “You want me to finish you off, right?”

‘Not with my friends right outside the door’ screamed the rational part of Nico’s brain. The rational part of Nico’s brain wasn’t in control right now- he shook his head yes feverishly.

“That’s what I thought” Will teased before once again wrapping his lips around Nico’s erection. Will quickly set a desperate pace, working hard to push Nico over the edge. Nico had to bite his lip to keep from moaning and he was frantically clawing at the walls trying to find something to grip and getting nothing for his efforts. 

The building pressure was too much for him to hold back. Nico finished gasping for air as his knees gave out and he began slowly sliding down the wall. He ended up a boneless heap on the stone floor Will kneeling in front of him smiling. Will peppered his face and neck with soft kisses before whispering in Nico’s ear “I’ll go take care of them, you catch your breath” then Will reached up and shut of the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will was right, he's dirty ;)


	5. That is not what I meant Apollo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place after chapter 18 in After the War, and it's from Hades POV

Olympians weren’t what anyone would call involved parents, but Hades had only two demigod children and due to questions of favoritism his contact with Hazel had to limited. Still, Hazel needed little attention, Nico, on the other hand, concerned him. Maybe it was because he was a child of his Greek self, and not his Roman side- those children always had a harder time.

He wanted his son to be happy, so he took more of a hands-on approach than typical for a god. When he discovered his son had a boyfriend he was glad, and not just because it was Percy Jackson (or Jason Grace). The boy seemed tolerable when Hades had interacted with him but he was a son of Apollo. The thought and frequent run-ins with Apollo himself had left Hades concerned about certain parts of his son’s current relationship, specifically the sex part.

Hades realized when mortal parents were concerned about such things, they would have a talk with their child about sex. The thought made Hades cringe, he could barely talk to the boy about the weather without unbearable amounts of sarcasm sent in his direct. So he went with a much more acceptable alternative, he threatened Apollo until the sun god agreed to speak to his son.

Now Hades sat in his throne room staring at a mist-form screen regretting his decision. On the screen Apollo was sprawled on one of the tiny cots in Camp Half-Blood’s infirmary describing anal sex in explicit detail to Nico’s boyfriend. Apollo had already provided the boy with lubricant for the love of Olympus, did he really need to describe his favorite sexual positions as well. Hades was seething, his skeletal guards seemed to be keeping a wary distance.

The only upside was the boy, William seemed to be completely mortified at the entire conversation. He actually flinched every time the son god said a sexually explicit word or term which Hades found both amusing and reassuring.

“Now you’re going to want him on his back, and pull his legs up over your shoulders” Apollo explained with a cocky grin that Hades wanted to smite off his face “I promise you, try that position and that boyfriend of yours will be screaming your name and begging for more within seconds.”

“Apollo!!!!!!!!!” Hades roared outraged “You are not telling your son better ways to copulate with my son!” Hades pointed a finger at a skeletal guard and summoned him forward. Warily, the guard stepped forward and Hades vaporized the thing where it stood. It wasn’t Apollo, but it still made the god of the underworld feel slightly better.

Returning his gaze to the screen to see Apollo looking around nervously, the room appeared more dim then it had before “That was a joke of course.” Apollo offered nervously “And you and the son of Hades should really wait ‘til you’re married.” Well, that was more like it, Hades thought relaxing back into his throne.

“Anyways, I already mentioned the importance of lube, and the prostate so what else……..” Apollo started shaking off his fear which he really shouldn’t have. The sun god started snapping his fingers trying to think of what he had left out. Apollo had been so painfully thorough in regards to describing all the various ways his son could engage in sex with Nico, how could he not at least mention protection. This wouldn’t do, this wouldn’t do at all!

As Apollo snapped his fingers Hades forced a condom to appear between the sun god’s fingers. Apollo seemed surprised and confused staring at the package between his fingers “I….I don’t know what this is?” Apollo admitted.

His son, William, who had been quiet through most of his father’s ramblings turned pink and stated “It’s a condom” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever used one of these” Apollo stated still staring at the item with confusion.

“It’s fine” William muttered snatching and tossing it on the bed with the other offensive items “I know how to use a condom.” the boy explained but stumbling over his words to add “Not that I’ve ever had cause to use one.” Hades could tell the boy had stated the last bit for his benefit but appreciated it nevertheless.

Apollo continued to rumble on, and Hades wondered if Zeus still wished to turn the pesky god into a mortal, after all mortals were much easier to smite then gods. Hades missed some of what Apollo had said but reinstituted his attention when the boy cringed “Oh pleased don’t”

“Okay” Apollo sighed with clear disappointment “then I think we’ve covered the basics”

William hoped off the cot like it was on fire and he was ready to make a quick escape- Hades was liking that boy more and more. “So now we can move on to toys” Apollo stated and all the color drained from the boy’s face and he fell on the bed deflated. “and other related sexual paraphilia” 

Hades growled as Apollo snapped his fingers and a stack of DVDs appeared on the cot between the god and his son “Of course, there is pornography” Apollo stated and William visibly gulped looking down the offensive films “which can help set the mood. I’ve provided some of my personal favorites.”

The boy gagged, Hades kicked over a blazer, and Apollo snapped his fingers again causing more items to appear on the bed “Then you have things like floggers” Apollo held up a multi-tailed whip “ticklers” this time he holds up what looks like a miniature feather duster “and the greatest invention of modern time, bondage tape” Apollo smirked like he was he remembering something fondly “Of course you could always use handcuffs” Apollo snapped his fingers and a pair of handcuffs appeared on the bed “but this is better, doesn’t chaff” Apollo winked.

“Please tell me we’re done now?” William whimpered. A servant stepped forward to clear up the spilled blazer and Hades obliterated it out of rage.

Apollo ignored his son and snapped his fingers again causing several new items to appear on the cot. The boy, to his credit, tried to scrabble backward and almost fell off the bed. “There is anal beads” Apollo held up a series of progressively larger balls attached to a ring and then set it down to replace it with something that resembled a cork of sorts with one tapered end “butt plugs” Apollo then picked up something that vaguely resembled the hilt of a ornamental dagger coated in black latex “Prostate massagers” The last item resembled what Apollo had referred to as anal beads but the base was wider and when the sun god pressed at the bottom the whole thing began to buzz “Vibrators” 

“So we’re done now, right?” William begged this time, and made a point to not look down at anything on the bed “Please, I need this to be done.”

“Hey kiddo” Apollo replied holding up his hands in defense “After the king of darkness made a big stink I took a peek at this boyfriend.”

“You literally brought him to camp” the boy interjected.

“Yeah but he was too young for me then” Apollo waved his son off “The kid grew up pretty” Apollo observed absently licking his lips. Hades was going to kill him; he was sure he convince Zeus that it was for the best. 

“Excuse me!?!” The boy exclaimed looking lost and outraged at the same time.

“All I’m saying is a guy that looks like that ALWAYS has options” Apollo stated “So you need to be at the top of your game.”

“Oh yeah” William declared authority as he stood up “This conversation is definitely over.”

Apollo laughed “That’s right, you’re the one that had to repeat kindergarten because you refused to share your toys.” Apollo shrugged “Well, I can’t hold that against you. You get that from me kiddo”

The boy flinched like he had been slapped. Hades approved, the boy found having something in common with his father so offensive. “Let me wrap this stuff up for you” Apollo offered before snapping his fingers and the various items littering the bed disappeared and a large brown bag appeared in its place.

“I don’t want those things!” William pointed at the bag with clear horror.

“Trust me kiddo, you do” The sun god insisted “and remember use responsibly.”

There was loud popping sound and a bright flash of light and Apollo was gone. Hades throw one of Persephone’s decorative vases through the mist-form screen and it dissolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will doesn't like to share! 
> 
> I think I just wanted to write Apollo talking about sex toys.


	6. Frank forgets an important detail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place pretty much after the last chapter in extras.
> 
> Remind for those who have been with me for a while (and don't want to go back and reread- and I'm not judging I probably wouldn't either) This scene is happening the morning after everyone plays the drinking game where they kiss and Percy's cabin and the morning before Nico and Will have sex for the first time.

Frank followed Will back into the infirmary. Frank was lost in his own nervousness to notice Will was carrying something until he saw him shove something into one of the desk drawers. He wondered absently what it was and why Will seemed so nervous about it.

“So what’s up Frank?” Will asked causally, any of the reluctance Frank had heard in his voice before completely gone.

“Well, ahhh” Frank stammered trying to get the words out. “See I heard this thing about the Apollo cabin and Austin said that I would have to talk to you.” Frank explained hoping Will would get what he was saying. It was bad enough that he had actually asked Austin.

“Okay?” Will questioned, clearly not getting his meaning.

“Well ah…..” Frank started but lost his nerve “never mind.”

“Sorry Frank” Will apologized which was unnecessary but kind “I’m having a really weird day; I guess my brain isn’t up to full speed.” He explained “Now what is it you need exactly?”

Frank was very purposefully staring at the ground, and not at Will hoping to hide the fact that he was blushing. “Is it true that the Apollo cabin….well you….ah the head of the Apollo cabin that is….gives out condoms?” There he had actually said it, Frank took a deep breath and tried to feel relieved. 

Will remained silent for a really long time and Frank squirmed under the growing weight of it. Frank nearly jumped out of his skin when Will started laughing. He laughed so hard and tears welled in his eyes. Will laughed so long when he finally stopped he was gasping for air “No, no way I’m doing that.”

“Oh” Frank had spent so much time being embarrassed about actually asking for condoms he hadn’t considered the idea that Will would say no. He tripped over his own words and rubbed at his neck “I thought Austin and Kayla had said….. I thought you as head of the Apollo cabin…”

“Yeah,” Will absently rubbed tears from his eyes “that’s all true but I can’t give YOU condoms” Frank had no idea what Will meant so he was relieved when the son of Apollo explained further “Your dating Hazel, I’m dating Nico if he ever found out….”

Frank HAD NOT thought about that. He was suddenly filled with complete terror. No matter how much Hazel talked about her sweet loving brother, Nico scared the Hades out of Frank “You can’t tell him.” Frank declared desperately.

“Nothing to tell” Will shrugged “Cause I am not giving you condoms.”

Frank felt completely deflated “Right, I shouldn’t have asked.” Frank turned to leave and escape the infirmary and this whole embarrassing situation. Frank hesitated when he heard Will groan and stump his foot hard against the laminate floor of the infirmary. 

“Wait!” Will called and Frank stopped in the doorway and looked back at the son of Apollo. Will looked frustrated as he pulled a small metallic item out of his pocket- a key, and gestured for Frank to follow. Frank was hesitant but when Will turned a walked further into the infirmary Frank forced himself to follow.

“Why Frank? Why? Why did you have to ask me this today of all days?” Will asked as he walked. He didn’t look back and didn’t seem like he expected Frank to respond for which Frank was grateful. Honestly how was he supposed to answer that? After a night spent in the same room, and some serious heavy petting Hazel had declared she didn’t want to wait any longer, that she wanted tonight to be their special night. After the helpful reminder that Will was dating Hazel’s seriously terrifying brother Frank was not going to offer up that information.

Will stopped at a cabinet stuck the key in the lock. Will looked over his shoulder at Frank and stated “You’re not the only one who wants to get laid Frank” Will looked back at the cabinet and Frank tried not to think about that statement too hard “And if Nico were to find out I’m doing this I pretty sure my chances of sleeping with him will drop to zero.” Frank really didn’t need to know that, he thought before Will added “And I just can’t live with that Frank, when he gets excited he moans in ITALIAN. Do you have any idea how hot that is?”

“No” Frank replied uncomfortably. He had spent enough time with the Apollo kids both at New Rome and Camp Half-Blood to know they tended to over-share, he could only hope that would be the worst of it from Will. 

Will examined the contents of the cabinet for a moment before looking back at Frank “Can’t you ask Percy or Jason to lend you one until you get back to New Rome or pass a drug store?” Will pleaded.

“Ah” Frank looked harder at the floor, he could feel his ears turn red, and rubbed at his neck absently “I did.” He admitted “they didn’t have my……ah….size.”

“Oh right, child of Mars” Will sighed like that explained everything, Frank did not want to know what he meant by that. He felt his face burn, and feared he might actually spontaneously combust from the embarrassment. 

Will grabbed a box out of the cabinet and shrugged “Figures that whole ‘big three’ thing would apply to more than just their ancestry” Will stated off-handedly much to Frank’s horror. Was he saying the Nico was that ……. No, Frank was not going think about that. “Here you go” Will offered the box. 

A long moment passed before Frank could force his hands to work. Will seemed to realize what he had actually said and blushed. “Sorry,” Will offered “you probably didn’t want to know that about your girlfriend’s brother.”

“Yeah, I would have preferred not knowing” Frank admitted as he tried not to give it too much thought. He tucked the small box of condoms into one of the pockets of his cargo pants. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet for a few seconds. “So we can keep this just between us?” he asked.

“Frank” Will stated seriously “The last thing I want is for anyone to ever find out this happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, the next one will be longer and from Will's point of view (and something that is only subtly hinted at in After the War).
> 
> Headcannon explanation- I figure as the only person handing out condoms at camp Will has noticed trends related to size and godly parent. The way I figure it gods related to sex and sexuality (like Apollo or Aphrodite) tend to have well endowed demigod children. While I imagine Aries/Mars kids as average as best- not sure why, maybe that whole idea of the mucho types having something to prove.
> 
> Also I couldn't resist an opportunity to make a 'BIG' three joke. 
> 
> So a little background- I originally wrote this chapter from Will's POV but decided to change it because the next chapter had to be from his point of view to make any sort of sense, so I switched this chapter to Frank. When I when back to re-edit I realized Will comes across like a bit of a dick in the beginning. At no point in time do I think Will wouldn't give Frank condoms, I just think he had a knee jerk reaction of 'no' because he didn't want to jeopardize things with Nico.


	7. Pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for the comments and kudos
> 
> Apologies for taking so long to post.
> 
> This takes place between chapters 21 and 22 of After the War. And is totally what Will was talking about at fourth of July.

Chiron had offered to look over at the infirmary since there were no patients so Will could participate in some ‘camp sponsored activities’ Will ‘typically missed out on’. Will realized it was a subtle hint from the centaur, that Will should go to archery practice at least once this summer.

Will wouldn’t have bothered but Nico was teaching a class with Percy. Still, he didn’t stay long, he just wasn’t feeling it- and he almost shot a tree. He would have gone to find Lou Ellen but she was teaching a class which also meant that Cecil was off causing trouble that Will did not need to get involved in. So he headed toward cabin 13 to hang out and wait from Nico to get back from class. And if that meant getting to see Nico all sweaty from class that was just a happy accident.

When Will arrived he heard the shower going and he had to bite back a feeling of disappointment- no sweaty Nico today. Will smiled to himself as the thought occurred to him, he could always join his sexy boyfriend in the shower. 

Will tossed off his camp Half-Blood t-shirt and kicked off his blue flip-flops. He moved through the dark cabin his mind already wondering to what he would find in the Hades cabin’s gothic shower (Nico was right, it was hideous). Green torchlight danced on glossy paper on Nico’s desk caught Will’s attention and made him stop.

Stacks of pictures Nico had taken littered the desk. Nico had taken to photography quite well- points to Hazel and Reyna for that one. Some of the photos were of scenery around camp, and Nico managed to make places Will saw an uncountable number of times over the years look beautiful. Others were of people, and again Nico’s photo made Will see them in a new way. Will set down the stacks of photos and picked up Nico’s camera and started scrolling through the contents of the camera’s memory card. 

Will was so engrossed with looking at Nico’s art he didn’t hear the water stop or even the bathroom door opening. Nico’s voice was what dragged Will’s attention back to reality “Don’t change my settings”

Will looked up prepared to make some witty comment which promptly died in his throat when he saw his boyfriend. Nico stood in the doorway of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, a short towel at that, steam billowing out around his ankles. His dark hair was heavy and dripping with water, his olive skin glistening as droplets ran down his tone chest and abs. He looked like a dream….a wet dream. All Will managed was a whimpered “Wha…?”

“Don’t change my settings” Nico repeated before explaining as he approached “It took me forever to find ones I liked.” Nico stopped at the desk and leaned against it. Will tried to focus Nico’s enchanting eyes but it was a challenge when he was practically naked.

“Um right” Will said rather eloquently as thought about setting down the camera.

“Why are you here?” Nico asked “I thought you had to be in the infirmary until dinner”

“Chiron kicked me out” Will replied. Will looked back down at the camera in his hands “You know these pictures are really great.”

“They’re alright” Nico retorted sounding modest.

Will looked back at his boyfriend and smiled as a wicked idea crossed his mind “You know what would even better?”

“What?” Nico suspiciously.

“If you let me take your picture” Will suggested “Right now.”

“Will!” Nico exclaimed as he blushed and looked down at his feet.

“Oh come on” Will teased bringing his hand to Nico’s hip “You look so good, it’ll be perfect”

“Will, no” Nico protested weakly still avoiding eye contact.

“You’re right” Will replied setting down the camera and letting his hand slide down to the edge of the towel around Nico’s waist “It would really be perfect if you lost this towel first.”

“Will!” Nico hissed and grabbed Will’s hand, stopping him from removing the towel.

“Oh babe it will be so hot” Will insisted. He let Nico hold his hand but he moved in closer so he could practically whisper in Nico’s ear “and then I would have something to take with me when I go back to school, help keep me warm on those cold nights.”

“Yeah, ‘cause it gets so cold in Tennessee” Nico huffed rolling his eyes and gently pushing Will’s hand away.

“My bed does” Will placed a soft kiss on Nico’s cheek “especially without you in it.”

“Well” Nico pulled away and fixed him with a stern expression “You’ll just have to use your imagination”

“You could help me out” Will offered playfully “Provide me some visual aids”

“Not going to happen” Nico shook his head and smirked before kissing Will on the cheek. When he met Will’s eyes again they were dark as the night “All I can offer is lots of great memories and a promise I’ll be waiting for you to come back.”

Will brought his hand back to where the towel was resting on Nico’s hip. “Can we make a great memory right now?” Nico answered by pressing his lips hard against Will’s. That was invitation enough for Will, he grasped the terry cloth around Nico’s waist and pulled. The fabric fell easily, one of the first times Will didn’t struggle to get Nico naked.

They continued to kiss, and Will felt Nico’s hands working to undo his shorts. Will let his hand wonder downward until he could take him in his hand. Nico whimpered “Will, the bed”

Will snickered and placed one more kiss on Nico’s soft lips “Or we could have sex against your desk.”

“Right” Nico’s breath hitched “Or we can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch the hint for After the War?
> 
> As always let me know if there are scenes I haven't covered from After the War that you would like to see here.


	8. That Escalated Quickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is Nico and Will's fight that was somewhat discussed in Chapter 22 of After the War and is told from Nico's point of view.
> 
> So I'm going to apologize for any errors in this chapter I haven't read it over as much as I normally do (not that my other chapters don't have errors). 
> 
> I hate this chapter- Not that I think it's poorly written or anything- I just hate the content, it depresses me which is why I haven't read it through as much as I normally do.

Nico loved Will more than he thought was possible, he really, really did but Will could be distracting, like now. Of course, if Nico was being honest he would admit he preferred the distraction to the conversation he needed to have with Will.

After breakfast they had headed back to the Hades cabin to figure out their plan for the morning since it was one of the rare times Will didn’t have infirmary duty. That’s what they said, because that’s what they always said- they were deciding between going canoeing or taking a nice walk around the strawberry field. That was never what actually happened, even before they started having sex they usually ended up making out and now things just went further.

Normally Nico didn’t mind, actually normally he did the exact opposite of minding. Today should have been no different, if anything Nico should have been more into it- Will hadn’t spent the night the night before, which was a tragedy if Nico ever knew one- so he was craving Will’s warm touch. 

Leave it to Hades to ruin something so perfect. Nico had been unfortunate enough to receive a dream visit from his father the night before. Nico was a little glad Will hadn’t been in cabin 13 for that, even if it was a dream, he couldn’t go through Will refusing to step foot in the Hades cabin again. Why was Hades defying the definition of an ‘absentee parent’? As he informed Nico in the dream, he had a small problem in the underworld that he could use some assistance dealing with.

Not only does Hades have to complicate Nico’s life, he has to be vague about it. Nico just hoped it was another riot in the fields of punishment because the last time he had to help with that it had been ugly and mildly terrifying- he did not want to do that again.

Now Nico was leaning against his headboard with his boyfriend’s weight holding him there as Will kissed along his neck. Will’s hands were currently roaming the skin under his shirt along his abs, Nico’s hands were doing something similar across the muscles of Will’s back because as much as he tried not to engage his body had a mind of its own. He needed to stop this before any clothes were removed or he would lose what little will-power he had.

Will paused from nibbling on Nico’s earlobe to whisper “So I can probably spend the night tonight”

“That would be nice” Nico sighed. What was wrong with him? He thought there was a pretty good chance that he wouldn’t even be at camp tonight.

Will hummed his approval and went back to kissing along his neck. Nico felt one of Will’s hands leave his stomach and moved downward until it was positioned over his groin. Will rubbed his clothed length which Nico was ashamed to say was quite hard and Nico moaned involuntarily. How he actually managed to get his own hands to stop roaming Will’s body to press his palms weakly against Will’s broad chest he didn’t know. “Will” he said the name and his voice sounded small and pleading.

Time past- the length of a heartbeat, maybe two where Will continued to kiss and suck his neck, his hand still on Nico’s groin and Nico didn’t have the strength to stop him because he really didn’t want him to stop. Then Will pulled back his crystal blue eyes searching Nico’s face for a second before he pulled back further sitting back on his hunches “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing” Nico mumbled as he forced himself to sit up “It’s just I might not be here, um, at camp tonight.”

Will’s eyebrows knotted together with confusion for a moment “Why?”

“I have to go to the underworld” Nico stated.

“What!?!” Will exclaimed hoping to his feet “Why?”

“Hades needs my help with something” Nico replied a bit confused, he had figured Will would be disappointed to hear about his trip but the emotion on his boyfriend’s face wasn’t disappointment it was anger.

“That makes no sense” Will proclaimed “he’s a god, he has the Furies as assistances. What could he possibly need your assistance for?”

Will started to pace and Nico climbed off the bed. Nico was still smaller then Will, there was no changing that but with Will standing and Nico sitting the difference was too pronounced. The more agitated Will seemed to become the more Nico started feeling like a caged animal. Standing at least made him feel like he had some of his power back “He was not really forthcoming on the details.” Nico responded his voice harsher then he had intended.

Will stopped and glared back at him “What? Hades just said come to the underworld and you just said yes?” Will voice had taken on a cold edge.

“No” Nico clarified harshly “Hades showed up in a dream and told me to be come to the underworld. He really didn’t present it like a choice.”

“What? Now you’re afraid of your dad?” Will accused.

“You’re afraid of my dad! Everyone’s afraid of my dad! Why wouldn’t I be?” Nico shouted.

Will huffed indigently and but seemed deflated at Nico “When are you leaving?”

“Hades was non-specific as to when but I guess as soon as possible.”

“So you’re saying is you have to leave now” Will clarified his anger clear but something else was there as well another emotion hiding under the anger- sadness? disappointment? fear?

“Yeah, I guess” Nico replied his own words still more heated then he meant them to be.

“And when will you be back?” Will asked.

“I don’t know!” Nico didn’t know why he was shouting; he didn’t get why they were fighting over this or why he kept making things worse. 

Will stared at him with an unreadable expression, it hurt to see Will looking at him that way. “Don’t go”

“It’s not like I have a choice!” Nico growled. He felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room, he needed air. Nico turned on his heels and stomped out the door only stopping long enough to grab his sword. 

Nico had cleared the cabins before Will had caught up with him “Nico!” he shouted “We are not done with talking about this!”

Nico let out a humorless laugh “I am absolutely done with this conversation!”

“You don’t get to dictate when this conversation is over Di Angelo!” Will declared some of the heat from earlier returning to his voice.

Demigods stopped and watched them as they past, a few scurried out of Nico’s path, not that Nico actually had a path except for away. 

“And how exactly do you plan to get there?” Will shouted after him, Nico wished he would just give up. “Shadow travel.” Will said it as more of an accusation then a question.

And that was the real problem, and Nico knew it. He should reassure Will, promise him it would be fine but honestly his head was so clouded with emotion all he could think was how stupid of a question that was “Well, it’s not like I can exactly walk to the underworld Will!”

“No! Absolutely not!” Will declared “I will NOT allow it!”

“Allow it!” You can’t tell me what to do!” Nico hissed “You’re being completely unreasonable Will.”

Rage flared in Will’s typically gentle blue eyes “I’m being unreasonable! I’m being unreasonable!” Will declared outraged “You’re being an ass!”

Nico heard himself growl and turned on his heels. He couldn’t take this anymore, he needed to get away. Will didn’t let up storming after him “Where the hell do you think you’re going?” 

Nico didn’t stop, only called over his shoulder “Hell!” before slipping into a shadow leaving camp Half-blood behind.

He appeared on the bank of the river Styx far away from his father’s palace, a deserted spot Nico used to know well. His boots crunched on black stones for a moment before his knees gave out and he sat down hard. It wasn’t out of exhaustion, shadow travel was easier in the underworld- less draining- it always had been that way- except for Tartarus, you can’t shadow-travel in Tartarus- Nico had learned that the hard way.

Sitting on the banks of the River Styx Nico pulled his knees up to his chest and began sobbing. Nico hadn’t let himself cry in years, not since Bianca had died- he had forgotten how much it hurt. His chest burned and ached as he struggled to get air, his throat felt raw, and his eyes stung from the salt of his own tears and he couldn’t make himself stop.

It took a long time and several false alarms before Nico cried himself out. He searched for a comforting thought to help pull himself together but the things that came to mind were always Will and he’d fall apart again. He spent even more time sitting after he ran out of tears trying to find some composure so he could actually face Hades. Time was always hard to keep track of in the underworld but he figured he had been there for hours before he found the strength to stand up and start toward the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch. So neither of the boys come out looking like angels but that is usually how fights go- I am so so sorry (Seriously it pained me to write it- So not fun).


	9. Relationship Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place immediately after the last chapter of Extras and immediately before the events of Chapter 23 in After the War.

Nico sat in Hades throne room staring at his father and growing increasingly frustrated with the silence. He needed to leave, he needed to get back to camp and get back to Will. Beg for forgiveness and hope Will could still care for him after he had been such an ass.

Hades shifted uncomfortably in his throne and coughed. “So” Nico spoke and his voice echoed in the large hall “I’m here”

“Yes” Hades acknowledged.

“Is there another riot?” Nico asked.

“What? No” Hades replied before he squirmed in his throne. The lord of the Underworld actually squirmed, that couldn’t be a good thing “I wanted to speak with you.”

“Alright” Nico replied resisting the urge to reach for his sword, he had the strangest feeling he was walking into a battle.

“Yes, well” Hades coughed. It had to be fake, gods don’t get colds “Your friend William seems tolerable.”

Nico felt like he had been punched in the stomach, he didn’t want to talk about Will right now. He didn’t think he could which breaking down again. In that moment he felt like he was being held together by bubble gum and safety pins. Nico said nothing instead choosing to school his features and wait.

“He doesn’t act much like Apollo” Hades added and it sounded like a positive thing. Nico agreed even though he only meant Apollo the once but Nico always found it difficult to think of the brash god as Will’s dad. “And he doesn’t seem to think much of Jackson.”

The repeated click of high heels against marble announced Persephone’s presence. Nico had seen the goddess of Springtime when he arrived at Hades palace, why she was here in the middle of Summer when she should be with Demeter on Mount Olympus he had no idea. She patted him on the shoulder as she past him “Darling, what your father is trying to say is he approves.” She took a seat on the smaller throne next to Hades “As do I, a son of Apollo! Yummy.”

Nico and Hades groaned at the same time, which was disturbing. Hades spoke largely ignoring his wife “I thought it would be important to discuss certain….aspects of a relationship now that you have a suitor.”

“He means sex” Persephone informed and Nico practically fell out of his chair.

“What? Why? No!” Nico proclaimed wondering if he could shadow travel out of this or would Hades just snap him right back here?

“Normally I would leave such discussions to your mother” Hades stated

“Must we talk about that woman?” Persephone interrupted.

Hades ignored his wife “or your older sister” He shifted minutely in his throne “but as they are both past I fear the responsibility falls to me.”

“You know, I had to watch the orientation video at camp” Nico offered “It covered the basics so I think we could just not have this conversation.”

“This is a parent’s duty” Hades replied, making Nico realize that there was not getting out of this. This had to be the worse day of Nico’s life “First it’s important to remember you never have to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with. You should never feel pressured to engage in an intimate act before you are ready, it’s perfectly fine to wait.”

Nico had to suppress a laugh. At least now he had proof that Hades wasn’t peeking into cabin 13 and checking on him and Will because they were a bit past the point where the ‘you should wait’ speech was really relevant. Hades was watching Nico clearly waiting for some sort of reaction. Nico nodded as a sign of understanding.

“And you should in no way feel pressured to engage in …. intercourse” Nico reflexively gagged, hearing Hades say the word ‘intercourse’ was vile. Hades glared at him until Nico composed himself before continuing “or any other intimate act just because you feel all your friends are doing it because honestly your friends are horrible little demigods and not worth….”

“Dear” Persephone warned “you’re getting off topic”

“Right, conversation for any other time” Hades acknowledged “Now, do you have any questions?’

“No” Nico stood up and resisted the urge to rabbit out of the palace “So can I go now?”

“I…” Hades seemed both uncomfortable and unsure “I don’t know, I feel mortal parents have more to say on the topic.” 

“I think you covered everything” Persephone offered “I think the boy can lend me a quick hand in the garden and then be on his way back to camp.” Persephone shot Nico a look that he didn’t understand until she spoke “And I’m sure if he has any questions later on he will come to you.”

“Oh yeah” Nico agreed trying to sound convincing or at least not repulsed at the very idea “I will sure do that.”

“Then I suppose we are done here” Hades declared before vanishing. Nico wish he could have vanished. Persephone stood from her throne and started a corridor that lead to her garden gesturing Nico to follow.

Nico didn’t really have much choice so he followed. She didn’t speak until she reached the garden and took a seat on the edge of a large fountain. Nico didn’t sit, he barely managed to stand still, Persephone’s garden had always creeped him out a little.

“He means well” She stated “You’re more than a little like him.”

“Who” Nico asked confused, she couldn’t actually mean Hades.

“Your father” she answered “Your both too used to solitude, spending too much time in your own heads.”

“Okay” Nico agreed non-committally. He had a hard time seeing any similarities between himself and the Lord of the Underworld.

“I’m going to give you some advice” She explained. Great, Nico thought, now he was getting advice from the flakey goddess of flowers. How come this day just kept getting more and more embarrassing “because you seem burdened. For a relationship to really work, you have to be willing to give the other person all of yourself. If you try to hold back pieces, you will never truly find peace with that person.”

Nico was beyond surprised, not only did that sound like really good advice but if he was being really honest with himself it was something he needed to hear. Nico was good a keeping people out, and with Will he tried to be open but somethings always seemed easier- safer- to keep to himself. He didn’t know what to say- Did he really just get that advice from a goddess? Was this some kind of strange joke?

“Now, off with you” Persephone made a shoeing gesture with her hand “back to camp. Don’t leave your attractive son of Apollo waiting.”

“Yeah right” Nico replied weakly “Thank you”

The goddess only smiled and waved him off again. Nico felt like a ghost walking through his father’s palace with Persephone’s words ringing in his head. The idea of being so open made Nico feel vulnerable, and he had had that too much in his life, but Will special to him, he could at least try. As soon as he cleared the gates Nico slipped into a shadow and reappeared on the edge of the south woods of camp Half-Blood a strange mixture of happiness and dread filling his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Hades trying to be a good parent but only having a loose understanding of what mortal parents do.
> 
> Also Hades approval of Will (he's nothing like Apollo and he doesn't like Percy) makes me laugh.


	10. It tickles me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is from Will POV and takes place after Percy's part of Chapter 24 of After the War (The counselor's meeting where Will has a hickey).
> 
> I'm hoping to start posting the Prequel to After the War by the end of the up-coming Weekend so stay toned.
> 
> I'm also still interested in Ideas/Requests for both Extras and After the War's Sequel- So if there is something you want to see let me know in the comments.

“I told you showering together was a bad idea” Nico complained as he attempted to towel himself off and pick clothes out of his dresser at the same time “Now we’re going to be late.”

“Showering together was a great idea. We were helping conserve water and it’s not that big of a deal.” Will replied. He was supposed to be looking for his clothes which were crumpled and scattered across cabin 13’s floor but Nico was standing at his dresser with his back to Will. The son of Hades was completely naked and dripping wet. Will wouldn’t be able to pull his eyes off such a sight if he tried, and he hadn’t tried at all. “We’ll only be a couple minutes late.”

Nico stepped into a pair of boxers and bent down to pull them up and Will barely managed to process what Nico was saying, he was so distracted by the sight of Nico’s tight backside bent over “Everyone is going to know what we’ve been doing.”

“So what?” Will replied with a shrug, he doubted anyone at camp was so misinformed to believe that he and Nico weren’t having sex.

Nico turned to glare at him before pulling on his pants “So you don’t mind everyone knowing we were just having sex?”

“Not at all” Will admitted. In a weird way Will was felt proud at the idea of people knowing.

Nico gave him a devilish smirk “Well, I guess that hickey on your neck won’t bother either.”

“What?” Will asked confused, Nico only continued to smirk. Will went back to into the bathroom and used his forearm to defog the mirror before examining his neck. It wasn’t all that hard to find, he had a large mark on the left side of his neck. 

“Seriously!” Will exclaimed before rushing out of the bathroom. Nico was waiting for him now fully dressed, his hair dripping with Will’s clothes in hand. “When did this happen?” Will couldn’t really figure it out but he was sure Nico had done it maliciously.

Nico shrugged “Last night, this morning, who really knows” He handed Will his clothes “You had to know I would get you back for last night at some point.”

Will took his clothes and fumbled to get dressed as quickly as he could “I never realized you were so devious” he declared and Nico just shrugged “but it’s alright I’ll just run by the infirmary and have Kayla heal me before the meeting.”

Nico crossed his arms over his chest and pursed his lips as he glared at Will disapprovingly- which was just adorable. Will didn’t give him time to complain as he herded his boyfriend toward the door. 

They separated at the infirmary, Nico whined that it wasn’t fair but agreed to cover for Will. After all, it was Nico’s fault they were running late in the first place. Nico argued that point but honestly who’s fault was it that Nico looked so good naked and wet- certainly it wasn’t Will’s.

“Kayla, I need a favor” Will declared as he entered the infirmary. Kayla was sitting at the front desk, her feet propped up on a stack of boxes that probably needed to be emptied and stocked. She was currently throwing sharpened pencils at the ceiling and based on the two dozen that were dangling from there she had been up to it for a while.

She sat up dropping her feet to the floor when Will arrived “Aren’t you supposed to be at a cabin counselor’s meeting?”

“Yes” Will replied “which is why I need you to heal me quickly” Will turned his head and pointed to the distinctive mark “I’m already running late.”

Kayla started laughing hysterically, which was not very nice in Will’s opinion “I knew it” she declared still laughing “Nico is a vampire!”

“Ha ha very funny” Will replied dead pan as he glared at his sister unamused. “Now heal it already so I can get to my meeting.”

Kayla pursed her lips and acted like she was giving it some thought although Will could tell she really wasn’t “No”

“What?” Will asked surprised. He had expected Kayla to give him a bit of teasing over the subject but he didn’t think she would out-right deny him.

“No, I won’t heal it” She clarified simply, like she was explaining herself to a small child.

“Why?” Will asked bewildered. Also, he really didn’t have time for this.

“Remember when you cursed me to speak in nothing but rhythms for a whole month?” She asked thoughtfully.

“I remember you telling our entire cabin Nico and I had sex in the infirmary storage closet” Will growled in response.

“You did have sex in the infirmary storage closet!” Kayla retorted.

“No, we did not!” Will defended.

“Maybe not full on ‘sex’ sex” Kayla argued “But based on the noises I was hearing someone definitely got off which is close enough!”

This argument was getting them nowhere “This isn’t funny, just heal me already!”

“Oh yes it is” She laughed “and the idea of you sitting through the counselor’s meeting with a hickey the size of the Grand Canyon tickles me.” Will could do nothing but gap at her. She reached out and patted his arm with (fake) sympathy “Now you better run along, you’re already late for your meeting.”

Will left the infirmary and ran to the big house cursing his sister the entire way. When he arrived the meeting had already started. Will could do little more than duck his head and mutter an apology as he hoped no one would notice.


	11. Better than Aspirin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! 
> 
> This chapter takes place the morning after the fourth of July party, before breakfast (So before Chapter 28)
> 
> You know what I haven't put out in a while -SMUT - So yeah, SMUT Ahoy!
> 
> For those that are interested the first chapter of the prequel is posted- It's entitled After the War: Puzzle Pieces

 Being a child of Apollo had its ups and its downs which couldn’t be summed up better then Will’s predicament then morning of July 5th. The sun was up so Will was wide awake, it didn’t matter that the sun rose at 5:31 or that Will hadn’t gotten to sleep around 2:30-3:00 or that the inside of the Hades cabin still looked like midnight. He had a small headache, thanks to the copious amounts of alcohol he had drank the night before but it was fading fast because as a child of Apollo Will always healed fast.

  Will was laying on his side with Nico’s bare back pressed against his chest. Nico was still dead to the world; if given a choice Will’s boyfriend would crawl out of bed at around noon, and that was on a normal morning. He didn’t need silence or stillness to sleep either; Will had gotten out of bed, used the bathroom and grabbing a water before climbing back in bed and Nico slept through all of it- he barely moved.

It used to scare Will, how still and unresponsive Nico was when he slept- it was like he was dead, but now Will just took advantage of it. He let his hands run over Nico’s soft skin, tracing various scars, trying to memorized the patterns they made. Occasionally, Will would place soft kisses on the back of Nico’s neck or over his shoulders.

Will had placed a fleeting kiss behind Nico’s ear when the other boy groaned “My head feels like it’s going to explode.”

 Will pushed himself up on one elbow so he could look down at his boyfriend “You’re awake?”

“Not by choice” Nico replied gruffly, his eyes closed.

  Will smiled to himself, Nico was so cute when he acted grumpy. He used his free hand to push a stray piece of hair off of Nico’s forehead “Your head’s bothering you?”

“My brain is trying to escape my skull” Nico corrected.

 Will laughed “I’ll see about that.” Will brought his hand down again and this time let his fingertips rest at Nico’s temple. He felt over constricted blood vessels struggling to maintain appropriate blood flow. Will pulled his fingertips away “That’s a good, old-fashioned tension headache.”

 “There is nothing good about this” Nico retorted.

 Will smirked to himself since Nico still refused to open his eyes. “You know I know the best cure for those.”

“Sleep, water, aspirin” Nico offered.

 Will snugged back down in bed and spoke in hushed whispers, enjoying the goosebumps that ran down Nico’s spine as his breath hit the back of Nico’s neck “No, this is better than aspirin”

“You don’t need to heal me” Nico stated seriously. It was ironic that Nico disliked when Will used his healing abilities. Nico said it ‘shrouded Will in death’ and got very touchy if Will used it unless absolutely necessary and then got all surprised when Will reacted similarly to his shadow traveling. “It will go away eventually.”

“That’s not what I met either” Will informed softly as he let his hand start tracing a pattern on Nico’s hip.

“Well, what’s this cure of yours?” Nico asked skeptically.

Will smiled to himself before placing a deep kiss on the back of Nico’s neck. He let his hand slip forward from Nico’s hip until he found Nico’s half-hard member and took it in his hand.

“Will” Nico gasped in protest and his body tensed slightly.

 “What?” Will laughed as he started moving his hand slowly up and down Nico’s length. His efforts were rewarded by the feeling of Nico growing firmer in his grasp “This is the cure.”

“How exactly is this a cure?” Nico asked in a shaky voice as his body relaxed against Will’s chest.

 “Well, it isn’t exactly a cure” Will kissed Nico’s throat and behind his ear “but when you orgasm I promise your headache will be gone, it’s a medical fact.”

 “You’re lying to get sex” Nico stated trying to sound grumpy but Will could hear a playful note in his voice.

 “No,” Will replied as he continued to stroke Nico’s erection which was now fully hard “I’m telling the truth to get sex, there’s a difference.” Will placed a few more kisses along Nico’s shoulder “If you want me to stop all you have to do is say so.”

 “Don’t stop” Nico spoke quickly pressing himself against Will’s chest with more force “Per favore non fermarti”

 Will chuckled “That’s what I thought” He started to move his hand with more intend.

 Nico moaned and pressed himself even more tightly against Will, that action caused Will’s erection to press between Nico’s pert cheeks. Nico moaned again and Will growled at the sensation, wanting more. He released Nico erection and muttered in his boyfriend’s ear “Hold that thought”

 Will rolled over as little as he possibly could to allow himself to paw half-blind at the nightstand. He expected to find a bottle of lube there, likely discarded with little care during their activities last night, he found nothing.

 “Will” Nico caught Will’s attention right when he was about to give up on lube all together and improvise. He turned to see Nico passing a bottle of lube over his shoulder “Cerchi questo?”

 Will accepted the bottle and popped open the cap “It didn’t even make it off the bed” Will commented as he coated two fingers with the slicking liquid “I should have guessed.”

 Will moved his hand downward and passed his fingers through Nico’s tight crease. Will easily found the wrinkled flesh of Nico’s rim and moved his fingers around massaged the ridge for a few seconds before pressing two fingers in.

Will’s fingers slid in easily Nico let out a pleasured cry at being penetrated. Will was lucky, Nico was still somewhat loose…. no that wasn’t the right word because Nico was damned tight, no….. he was still somewhat prepped from the night before so Will didn’t have to take things too slowly. It took no more than a couple minutes and Will could easily work a third finger all the way in, Nico moaning and muttering in Italian as he did.

Will pulled back and applied a generous amount of lubricate to his own erection. Gently, Will pressed Nico forward until he was on his stomach supporting himself on his elbows with his hips pushed up slightly from the bed with Will practically draped over him. Will used one hand to support his weight while he used his other hand to line himself up with Nico’s entrance. He paused before pushing forward to place several kisses on Nico’s spine “Is this position okay?” He asked with a sudden wave of doubt as he noticed how Nico was trembling under him. They had never done it like this before, they had always faced each other.

“Si” Nico replied gripping the pillows. Will knew that one, it meant yes.

Will pressed forward gripping Nico’s hip with one hand for assistance. Nico gasped and Will panted desperately as his erection breached Nico’s tight hole and he slowly worked the rest of the way in. Once seated Will waited for a sign Nico was ready for him to move, running his hand absently down Nico’s spine. Nico pressed his back side harder against Will’s pelvis and whined to let Will know he was ready.

“Nic” Will moaned and grabbing Nico more roughly by the hip. Will set a fast pace immediately. The new position provided new sensation and Will already felt fire pooling in his gut, and a desperate pulling in his groin.

The mere sensation was already pushing Will to the edge Nico wasn’t helping. Beneath Will, he had given up on grasping at the bedding for leverage and was now gripping the headboard hard enough his knuckles were white with the effort. Nico was moaning and crying out loudly as Will moved within him “Si Will, si!” over and over again until his body went tense and he cried out “WILL!!!”

Will watched Nico shutter under him and felt his tight hole tighten even more around him and it pushed Will over the edge. The building pressure in his groin released and Will saw stars as climaxed, Nico’s name on his lips. It took Will a few seconds of desperate panting, to remember that he had limbs and that he should probably move. He pulled out of Nico slowly and promptly fell over onto his side, Nico did much the same thing only falling in the opposite direction narrowly avoiding the mess on the sheets.

Both of them laid there panting for a long time before Will smirked in his boyfriend’s direction “So still have that headache?”

“No” Nico acknowledged begrudgingly “but now I need a shower” Nico stated. Eying Will seriously he added “And you need to change the sheets.”

Will smiled “Worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will uses his medical knowledge to get laid- I approve. 
> 
> I'm still accepting requests for Extras, the sequel to After the War, and the Puzzle Pieces.


	12. Big Brother Knows Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter would take place after chapter 28 of After the War. It's the conversation between Nico and Hazel after Nico found out that Frank had asked for condoms.
> 
> I know this is a short chapter, sorry!
> 
> I still hope you enjoy it!

            Nico stormed into my bathroom not knowing if he should feel worried about his sister having sex when she was just too young to be doing so, mad at his boyfriend for providing his sister’s boyfriend with condoms, or extremely embarrassed that he just palmed his boyfriend’s groin in front of all his friends (and Will’s friends). Of course, that last thing wasn’t Nico’s fault, not really. Will had had him pinned to the bed, and while Nico could have shadow traveled out of it, he would have lost the high-ground in the fight if he did. Then Will’s half-hard member had brushed against Nico’s hip and he saw a way out. He’d make it up to Will later.

            It wasn’t the first time Nico had iris messaged his sister from the bathroom of the Hades cabin, it was one of the few places he could do so with any sort of privacy. At this point Nico had it down to a science, it took him no more the two minutes to make a rainbow, say a little pray, toss in a few coins and bam!

            The image of Hazel appeared in a shimmer of light, her copper curls appeared like a halo. She was clearly still in her pajamas and probably had just woken up, after all it was about six a.m. where she was. “Nico!” she exclaimed happily.

            “You and Frank are having sex” Nico stated feeling too panicked for pleasantries.

            “What?” Hazel continued to smile like nothing was wrong “Where did you get that idea.”

            “Hazel” Nico warned “I know Frank got condoms from the infirmary the last time you were here.”

            Hazel sighed “Nico you said, and I quote ‘you’re capable of making your own decisions’ and ‘I trust you to make your own choices’”

            Hazel must have had a photographic memory to turn Nico’s words against him, Nico wasn’t going to let that deter him “I guess I lied” he replied plainly.

            “Alright” Hazel replied Nico could just barely make out her crossing her arms over her chest “If you want to talk about this, we will” She stared at him intensely “From what I hear you and Will aren’t exactly waiting until marriage.”

Nico wasn’t expecting that, he sputtered incoherently for a few second before shouting “We are not talking about me and Will, Hazel!”

            “If you get to ask me about me and Frank, then I get to ask about you and Will” Hazel retorted.

            Nico took a deep breath and tossed another coin into his makeshift rainbow “Hazel, I’m older then you.”

            Anger flared in his sister’s eyes “Not by that much, and I’ve been through just as much as you!” Nico may have disagreed but he wasn’t going to say so “So if you want me to answer your question you have to answer mine.”

            Nico recognized the determination in his sister’s eyes and knew they was at an end pass, also he was running out of coins “Fine” Nico hissed “What exactly is your question?”

            “Are you and Will having sex?” Hazel asked plainly which surprised Nico considering when his sister had grown up. He expected her to be more embarrassed to discuss the topic.

            Nico squirmed uncomfortable in his own skin all of a sudden “Yes” he mumbled, trying to find somewhere safe to look and it wasn’t his sister’s intense gaze “we are”

            Hazel’s expression softened and his sister looked like she was about to coo at him “Are you in love with him?”

            Nico groaned “Yeah, Hazel I am” Nico had to take another breath “More than I ever thought I could, I am.”

            Hazel beamed like the sun “Big brother I’m so happy for you!”

            For a minute all Nico could do was smile, then he had to throw in his last coin and it snapped him back to reality “That’s all great Hazel but back to my question. Hazel, are you and Frank having sex?”

            Hazel looked a bit uncomfortable for a moment “No”

            “Hazel” Nico warned “I know Frank got condoms!”

            “I know” she replied “And we were going to” she sighed “I thought…we thought we were ready but…..we decided we weren’t” Hazel gave him a serious look “and Nico I swear that’s the truth.”

            “Well…” Nico was still figuring out the whole older brother thing and wasn’t exactly sure what to say next “You and Frank should wait until you’re ready” Nico shrugged “Preferably until after you’re married.”

            Hazel laughed “Yeah ‘cause you and Will did.”

            “I’m a sexual deviant” Nico replied with a laugh of his own “I was doomed either way.”

            “Don’t say that!” Hazel chided and Nico winked at her to let her know he had been kidding “and don’t be mad at Will for giving Frank condoms” Hazel added “from what Frank tells me he was really uncomfortable about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun story- so the other day I was talking to someone and I totally said 'Oh gods' - Percy Jackson and fanfic writing has officially taken over my life.


	13. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken me so long to post, it has been a crazy week- I can't even put it in words.
> 
> This chapter would pretty much take place after the last in extras.

            After what felt like the world’s longest iris message with his sister Nico returned to his cabin and curled back up on his bunk next to Will. He said nothing about what happened to his friends. Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Lou Ellen, and Cecil all stayed and were smart enough not to ask.

Nico regretted volunteering his cabin for the all-day movie marathon as it passed dinner and everyone was still there. It wasn’t that it was fun hanging out with all his friends and Will’s friends but he was still a bit hung over, tired, frustrated with his sister from diverting the conversation from her sex live to his, and annoyed with his boyfriend for providing his sister with condoms as well as apparently telling his friends every intimate detail of their sex life.

            As if he was trying to make life more difficult as they watched the movie Will kept kissing his neck every once and a while, just one soft kiss on his neck and then he would go back to watching the movie like nothing happened. Even worse, ever time Will would reach for a drink or a snack he would rest one of his hands on Nico’s thigh or occasionally Will would just pull Nico in tight so Nico’s back was pressed firmly against Will’s front. It was frustrating, and arousing and since Nico wanted to be mad at Will and was currently surrounded by his friends that made it even more frustrating.

            Lou Ellen was the one that finally suggested going back to their own cabins and Nico genuinely considered hugging the daughter of Hecate out of gratitude. The girls offered to help clean up which Cecil jumped to trying to convince Percy and Jason to lug the T.V. and other entertainment equipment back to the Hermes cabin.

            “Just get it tomorrow Cecil” Will stated shooting Cecil a warning look. After that the offers to help clean up pretty much died and all four couples suddenly seemed in a hurry to leave.

            Once they were gone Nico went to clean up the blanket nests that were left scattered across his cabin floor, he couldn’t stand looking at the mess. Nico picked up a blanket Percy and Annabeth had been using and shook it out dislodge a shower of crumbs. Nico groaned and cursed Percy internally.

            “How mad are you?” Will asked watching him nervously from the edge of the bed.

            Nico decided the blanket was hopeless and tossed it toward the hamper before moving on to the next blanket nest, hoping Jason and Piper were less messy. “About what?”

            Will sighed “About Frank and…..the condoms.” Nico glared at the blanket in his hand for a second before deciding it wasn’t worth it and scoping all the blankets and tossing them in the direction of the hamper. Will stated talking to fill the silence “I said no at first I swear but….. it really is my job, I’m not supposed to turn down anyone who asks….. and I really wanted Hazel to like me” He shrugged and looked away nervously “I should have told you but I know how protective you are of your sister and I thought…. I don’t know what I thought” Will looked up at Nico again “I should have told you.”

            Nico stared at him for a long minute before he gave in and asked the question that had been eating away him all day, even if he wasn’t completely sure he wanted the answer “How much do you tell your friends?”

            Will blinked at him surprised “What do you mean?”

            “How much do you tell them?” Nico repeated feeling both embarrassed and annoyed “about us? About the things we do….” Nico squirmed involuntarily under Will’s gaze “when we’re alone.” Nico felt his face flush and wanted to kick himself to make it stop.

            “Um” Will’s cheeks turned pink as he mulled the question over “Do you mean like our…..sex life?”

            Nico glared at him and stomped his foot against the marble floor, only afterwards did he realized how much the action resembled that of an indignant child “Yes Will, that’s what I mean.”

            “Oh” Will looked toward the floor and started rubbing nervously at the back of his neck “not a lot, you know just like locker-room level detail.”

            Nico stared at him shocked, Will may have been the guiltiest looking liar on the face of the planet even if Nico hadn’t heard Cecil and Lou Ellen’s comments earlier he wouldn’t have believed him “Will!” Nico hissed with outraged.

            “It’s not that big of a deal!” Will exclaimed defensively, clearly he had decided that denial wasn’t his best strategy. “It’s not like I have anything bad to say!”

            “Oh gods” Nico exclaimed as his mind reeled through some of the things he and Will had done in private, the idea of other people knowing making him mortified “Will!”

            “I’m sorry!” Will cried “but I have a hot boyfriend who’s great in bed I can’t help but want to tell somebody about it.”

            “Oh gods Will!” Nico turned his back on Will and buried his face in his hands. He wanted to shrink into the shadows, but stopped himself. After a minute he let his hands fall down just enough so he could be heard “How much have you told them?”

            “Told who?” Will retorted in a meek voice.

            “Oh gods!” Nico turned back to look at his boyfriend, his eyes bulging so much they threatened to escape their sockets “Lou Ellen and Cecil, who else would I be talking about?”

            Will was still sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at his hands “Well, sometimes I talk to Kayla or Austin about stuff.”

            “Oh gods!” Nico exclaimed. He was pretty sure he had never said the phrase so many times in such a short time in English with all his clothes on ever. “I’m never going to be able to leave my cabin again.” Nico commented numbly.

            “I’d be okay with that” Will commented looking up at Nico playfully.

            “You’re not invited” Nico replied dryly and Will pouted. “What have you told them?” Nico asked the question again with more emphasis this time.

            Will turned scarlet “Kayla and Lou Ellen, you’re pretty safe in assuming they know everything. Cecil and Austin, really more like locker-room stuff…. well maybe slightly more detailed but…”

            “Will” Nico whined, he really wasn’t going to be able to leave his cabin ever again. “You have to stop.”

            “Oh come on” Will exclaimed “like you don’t tell Percy and Jason things.”

            “I don’t” Nico responded sternly.

            “They knew when we first had sex” Will retorted clearly grasping at straws to justify his behavior “And I distinctly remember getting a high five from Percy because you don’t have a gag reflex.”

            “They knew because Mitchell pulled some creepy child of Aphrodite thing on me and guessed” Nico explained unamused “And you know how Percy is, he’s a walking bag of inappropriate questions, and I didn’t tell him anything about you or us.” Nico explained.

            “You could” Will offered smiling nervously “I would be okay with that.”

            “I’m going to pass on that” Nico responded and watched Will deflate a little. Nico realized this conversation was just going to go in circles. He knew he needed the change tactics, and that’s when he spied his camera sitting on his desk. “How about we make a deal?” Nico offered.

            “What kind of deal?” Will asked perking up a bit “Does it involve sex?”

            Nico rolled his eyes, Will could really have a one track mind “Kind of”

            “I’m in!” Will replied excitedly bouncing a little bit on the bed.

            “You haven’t heard the deal” Nico stated disapprovingly.

            “Doesn’t matter” Will replied “it involves sex with you, I’m going to like it.”

            “Alright” Nico shrugged and walked toward the bed where Will was sitting. Carefully he placed his knees on either side of Will’s hips before placing his hands on Will’s broad shoulders and pushed him back. Will complied, laying back on the bed so Nico was looming over him “You stop telling people about our private life and I’ll give you the picture you wanted before you go back to school.”

            Will looked slightly confused for a few seconds and then realization washed across his features “You mean……a naked picture?” Nico smirked and nodded as a response. Will looked really excited for a second and then he looked concerned “I would have to stop talking about our sex life all together?”

            Nico wanted to say yes but realized that may not have been a realistic expectation. He sighed “Nothing past locker-room level talk, and no detail.”

            Will chewed his lip in thought for a moment before nodding “I can do that.”

            “And you say nothing to Percy.” Nico added sternly.

            Will actually laughed “That won’t be a problem”

            “And that especially goes for what happened last night.” Nico insisted.

            Will smiled widely “You mean how you came twice?”

            “Yes Will” Nico glared at his boyfriend hoping to convey his seriously.

            “So I can’t tell Percy about that? Or I can’t tell anyone about that?” Will asked starting to sound concerned.

            “Anyone” Nico replied firmly “especially Percy.”

            “But Nic” Will whined playfully as he wiggled under him under Nico “it was so hot!” Will smirked “and the noise you made the second time…honestly I get turned on just thinking about it.”

            Nico didn’t really need Will to tell him that, he was all too aware of Will’s _excitement_ pressing against his own leg. Will wasn’t the only one that was excited, Nico realized too late that straddling Will on the bed was not the smartest idea if he wanted to keep his wits about himself. Nico did his best to ignore it. “Those are the terms” Nico insisted, proud that his arousal didn’t read in his voice. “If you want your picture you’ll follow them.”

            “Do I get to take the picture?” Will asked excitedly.

            Nico made a show of considering it before smirking and leaning down and placed a soft kiss on the tender flesh of Will’s throat. He was rewarded with the sound of Will’s breath catching in his throat and Nico couldn’t help but smile as he whispered in Will’s ear “Yes, on your very last night at camp.”

            “Oh gods” Will actually shuddered beneath him “Deal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	14. H.G.S.F.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter takes place someplace between the previous chapter of Extras and chapter 29 of After the War.
> 
> Exciting news I have two whole chapters of the sequel to After the War written (not posted but written)- The work is still unnamed so if you have any ideas feel free to let me know.
> 
> Also if you have any requests/ideas for Extras, Like Puzzle Pieces, or the Sequel let me know!
> 
> Fun story between working on Extras and the sequel which are both in the third person and Puzzle Pieces which is in the first person I have been jumping POVs accidentally- it's made editing so much fun.

            Will was cleaning up after discharging a patient, it hadn’t been much of a case. Apparently, one of the younger daughters of Demeter had bested some kid in the Ares cabin on the rock wall and when the Ares girl had gotten overly confrontational about it the girl from Demeter had cursed her with a pretty bad case of poison ivy. Will had given the girl a shot of nectar and helped her apply calamine lotion to the hard to reach spots before sending her on her way. Will didn’t know if the Demeter curse came with the oils of the poison ivy plant but didn’t want to risk it, so he was currently replacing the sheets of the bunk the girl had been sitting on.

            He had only a half-an-hour left to his shift in the infirmary, and Austin was already there to take over which was actually how the infirmary shifts were supposed to work. There was supposed to be an overlap in shifts so that whoever was taking over could be briefed on a cases, but since the summer had been slow they had all fallen out of the habit.

            Will had been shocked when Austin had shown up on time but it quickly wore off with Mitchell showed up about five minutes later and the couple made themselves comfortable on one of the cots. Will wanted to complain but didn’t for two reasons. One, Austin had always had his back when Will wanted some time with Nico, watching the cabin so Will could spend the night, or covering for him if he was late for a shift. And two, it was kind of nice seeing his brother do the whole couple thing instead of acting like a complete player (which was giving their entire cabin a bit of a reputation).

            “WWWIIIILLLL!” Lou Ellen announced her arrival to the infirmary with a long whine that managed to add a few syllables to Will’s one syllable name. She made a show of throwing herself down on the bunk next to the one that Will was currently making “I’m bored!”

            Will tucked the last corner of the sheet and moved on the work the pillow into a new pillow case. He eyed Lou Ellen critically “How is that my problem?”

            “You’re my friend” She stated “Entertain me”

            “I’m busy, entertain yourself” Will replied.

            “Oh, that sounds dirty” Austin declared from the bunk he was cuddled with Mitchell “Can I watch?” Will heard the sound of skin slapping skin and Austin whined “Ow babe” – Will definitely approved of Mitchell.

            Lou Ellen ignored them “Come on Will, please!” She whined.

            Will tossed the pillow at the top of the bunk “Shouldn’t you be teaching a class right now?” He asked exasperated.

            “Gods no, I changed the time ages ago” she replied with a laugh “Way to pay attention Will, it makes me feel so loved.” She stated sarcastically.

            “Sorry,” Will offered feeling a little guilty, since he and Nico had started dating Will recognized he hadn’t been spending as much time with his friends as he should. “Why did you change the time?” he asked sincerely curious, Lou had always liked the later time slots for teaching, and it didn’t get much later then right before dinner.

            “Oh attendance wasn’t great” she replied “I figured a change of time might help.”

            “Well, yeah” Mitchell snickered “It would be pretty hard to compete with H.G.S.F.”

            “What’s H.G.S.F.?” he asked turning to look toward Mitchell. Will was seriously confused, Austin had covered Mitchell’s mouth with his hand and was staring at him with a warning expression.

After a few second Austin suddenly pulled his hand back fast and looked shock as his eyes darted from Mitchell to his hand and back again “Did you just bit me?” he asked horrified.

“Try and cover my mouth again” Mitchell warned seriously, reminding Will a little of Piper “and next time I swear it won’t be your hand I’m biting if you get my drift.”

Based on Austin’s expression and the way his hands went to protectively cover his groin Will guessed that he understood what his boyfriend was saying.

“Will” Lou stated nervously drawing Will’s attention “It’s really not important.”

“Okay, so why does it suddenly seem like a big deal?” Will asked her before looking back at Mitchell. “So what’s H.G.S.F.?”

Mitchell hesitated before asking “You really don’t know?” Will replied by shooting the son of Aphrodite an annoyed look and he smirked “Hot Guy Sword Fighting” he explained.

Will looked at the other three demigods; Austin was shaking his head disappointedly and Lou Ellen was pinching her nose in frustration “I don’t get it” Will stated.

“Will” Lou Ellen pointed at the bunk “maybe you should sit down.”

“Why?” Will asked not getting everyone’s response.

“Gods, aren’t you supposed to be the smart one?” Mitchell asked “You Apollo boys are lucky you’re pretty.” He shook his head disappointedly before explaining “That’s what everyone calls Percy and Nico’s sword fighting class, Hot Guy Sword Fighting or H.G.S.F. for short.”

It clicked into place and Will exclaimed “EXCUSE ME!” he looked around hoping one of them would tell him that it was a joke. When none of them did he asked “Since when?”

“Since the start of the summer” Austin answered with a shrug “more or less.”

“Honestly” Lou Ellen stated eyeing him concerned “we thought you would over hear something that day you wanted to go watch, I mean there were these two girls less than five feet away giggling and whispering about who was hotter, Nico or Jason.” Will sputtered, he didn’t remember hearing anything like that. Lou Ellen smirked “but as you may remember, you were a bit distracted at the time so you totally missed it.”

“And then we totally thought you knew when you punched Jordon” Austin added.

“I’m sorry did you just say Will Solace punched someone?” Mitchell interrupted looking both shocked and amused.

“Long story, I’ll tell you later” Austin waved off his boyfriend before continuing “We figured he had said something about it and you punched him but it turned out he said something way worse”

“Oh come on!” Mitchell exclaimed “I’ve got to know what he said.”

Will finally took Lou up on her offer and sat down on the bunk next to her. She rubbed his shoulder reassuringly “If it makes you feel better we’re pretty sure Nico, Percy and Jason are completely oblivious.”

“Oh they are” Mitchell added “Piper and Annabeth joke about it a lot.”

“Piper and Annabeth know?” Will asked shocked at first but it quickly faded “Never mind, of course they know.” Will sighed and pinched his nose “So your saying that people just go to Percy’s class to check out my boyfriend.”

“Not just Nico” Lou explained reassuringly “Percy and Jason have their fans too”

“But Nico’s extra tight skinny jeans definitely pull in a fair share” Mitchell informed amused. “I mean I thought I was straight until like a week ago and I’ve even checked out his ass.”

“Babe” Austin fixed Mitchell with a serious look which was strange to see on his face “You’re not helping.”

“Sorry” Mitchell laughed not sounding the least bit apologetic “but I don’t get what the big deal is” Mitchell directed the next bit at Will “So a bunch of people think your boyfriend is hot, take it as a compliment. They want to look, let them because you’re the only one that actually gets to touch.” the son of Aphrodite shrugged “but if it really bothers you, you should probably convince Nico to wear pants that leave a little more to the imagination.”

Will gave Mitchell’s words some thought before responding, although he decided to take a page from Jason’s book and repress the comment about checking out Nico’s ass “You make a good point” he admitted “actually you make a couple good points because Nico’s pants are sinfully tight.”

“Hey if it makes you feel better” Mitchell offered with a smirk “You don’t have much to be threatened of when it comes to Jordon, according to his ex he doesn’t have much to offer below the belt.”

“Oh gods” Lou Ellen choked out as she began laughing hysterically.

“Seriously?” Austin asked looking at Mitchell a bit shocked and a bit frightened. Will figured his brother was probably scared of what some of his exes had told the camp’s hairdresser.

“Small?” Will asked hopefully.

“Tiny” Mitchell replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would totally be attending H.G.S.F. to watch the hot guys if I were a demigod.
> 
> And lets face it Nico, Percy, and Jason are three of the most oblivious people ever- they would be teaching and not even notice.


	15. After Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter takes place right after Nico got his tattoo and Will pulled him out of cabin one.
> 
> So this chapter was inspired by the memory of getting my first tattoo.
> 
> Honestly, it was a nice excuse to write some smut ****SMUT WARNING****

            When Percy had joked about Will getting turned on when he saw Nico with a tattoo, Nico had pretty much ignored him because that just wasn’t Will. Will complained about Nico’s coffee intake being excessive, there was no way he would be okay with a tattoo. He was genuinely astonished when Will practically dragged him from cabin one before Nico could even finish buckling his belt. When they reached cabin 13 Will practically shoved Nico through the door before following him in and kicking the door shut behind him. Nico stood there staring at Will frozen,

“We really need to get you out of those clothes” Will eyed him hungrily “especially those pants.”

“Um” was all Nico managed still somewhat confused. It didn’t matter because Will was on him in a heartbeat, biting at his neck as he made quick work of undoing Nico’s pants. Will started pushing Nico’s pants down roughly, his hand dragging across the irritated flesh around the tattoo on Nico’s thigh causing a small hiss of pain to escape his lips.

“Sorry” Will muttered the apology as he continued to kiss Nico’s neck aggressively. He released the waist band of Nico’s jeans, letting gravity work them the rest of the way down until they snagged at the top of Nico’s boots. Will pulled back and grasped at the hem of Nico’s shirt “Off” he demanded.

Nico raised his arms and allowed Will to roughly pull his shirt over his head. Will discarded the black bundle of fabric over his shoulder like it was nothing before returning to nip at Nico’s throat, this time more force. Nico whimpered at the slight pain, but didn’t actually mind. Nico wasn’t used to this, Will was never this aggressive when it came to foreplay, he was usually more playful.

“Will” Nico sighed as one of Will’s hands slide down his back and slipped under the fabric of his boxers to squeeze Nico’s backside. He moaned at the sensation “I take it you’re not mad about the tattoo?” He managed to ask, his voice sounded shakier then he would have liked but it came out in English so Nico was counting it as a win.

Will laughed, Nico felt his warm breath against his throat and it sent a shiver down his spine. Will pulled back and met Nico’s gaze with his sky blue eyes. The son of Apollo placed his strong hands on either of Nico’s shoulders and urged him backward toward the bed. Nico complied, with his pants still wrapped around his ankles and caught on his boots he had to shuffle but he managed all the while his eyes locked on Will’s lust filled gaze.

“I was” Will admitted as Nico felt the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, he sat down hard. Will dropped to his knees in front of him and started unlacing Nico’s boots. He looked up at Nico with a grin “But then I saw it” Will pulled off the first boot and tossed it behind him and started working on the other “It’s really hot” Will pulled off Nico’s other boot before pushing Nico’s pants off the rest of the way, leaving the son of Hades sitting there in nothing but his boxers.

Will stood up and pulled his own shirt over his head revealing his broad chest covered with freckles, Nico loved those freckles, he always had. Will kicked off his flip flops and quickly unbuttoned his shorts and unzipped his fly before letting his shorts fall to the ground. Once in the same state of undress as Nico, Will returned to the bed and started to crawl on top of Nico. His gaze was still hungry and intense “So if you promise not to get another one without me there I think I can forgive you.”

“I think I can do that” Nico nodded in agreement as he laid back letting Will straddle his waist and place his hands on either side of his face so Will was practically looming over him.

“Good” Will smirked before moving to kiss along Nico’s clavicle. Nico’s breath picked up as Will dragged his teeth across sensitive flesh as he worked his way down his body. When Will reached his right nipple and began to suck and lick it mercilessly Nico gasped loudly, his back arched off the bed and he dug his heels down into the mattress desperate for some leverage.

Will continued to work his way down Nico’s body slowly planting hot kisses and leaving marks as he went. With one hand Will started gently running his fingers over Nico’s thigh where his skin still burned from being repeatedly pierced by needles.

Will was torturing him with his every touch, every kiss, and every bite. Nico’s whole body felt like it was burning with desire, he wanted to beg for Will to just take him already and Will had barely touched him. He gripped the sheets hoping it would help him keep a grasp on reality, and bite the inside of his cheek the spike of pain helping his brain process “I didn’t know tattoos turned you on?” Nico managed panting.

Will paused at Nico’s navel and looked up smirking “Neither did I” he admitted a mischievous look filled his eyes “Can I tell you a secret?” Nico bite his lip and nodded. The look in Will’s eyes and the way he spoke, it was all so seductive. Nico was already aroused and now he could feel his erection throbbing in his boxers begging for release. “Before I came back to camp, before we started dating I had this dream about you.” He admitted and Nico thought he saw him blush “You snuck into my bedroom in the middle of the night and you had a tattoo just like it.”

Oh gods, Nico thought, he couldn’t imagine anything more sexy then Will confessing he had dreamed about him. “Sogno di me un sacco?” He asked.

Will laughed and sat back on his knees “I’ll have to tell you more about it some other time” Will gripped the waistband of Nico’s boxers “These should come off” He stated and Nico lifted his hips to allow Will to pull off his last item of clothing.    

Once he was bare Nico felt like he was on display as Will looked him up and down with clear desire. Will ran his hand over the fresh tattoo softly, his warm skin running across sensitive flesh caused a shiver down Nico’s spine. Will looked down at Nico’s tattoo thoughtfully “Is it strange that I want to lick it?”

This time Nico laughed “No” he reached over and grabbed a piece of paper that he had set on his nightstand earlier. It was an instructional sheet on after-care of a tattoo they gave him at the parlor. It was just a bunch of bullet points on the do’s and don’ts of taking care of a new tattoo. Nico handed the piece of paper to Will, pointing to the first bullet under the don’t column.

Will took a second to read the sheet before he laughed and read the bullet point Nico had indicated “Do not let others kiss or lick your new tattoo.” Will tossed the sheet into the blackness of the cabin “Well, I don’t think that rule applies to me” he bent down so his face was only inches away from the tender flesh “I have a healing touch” He stated and then dragged his tongue over the mark.

Nico gasped “Will!”

Will chuckled as he placed his hands behind Nico’s knees and gently pushed them upwards. Will placed a few kisses on the inside of Nico’s left thigh “That’s not the only place I want to lick you.” He stated huskily before bending down further between Nico’s legs. Nico closed his eyes and whimpered in anticipation.

He felt Will’s strong calloused hands on his backside, spreading his cheeks before Nico felt Will’s tongue drag across his entrance. He gasped and Will did it again. This was never something Nico had thought he would like, and the first time Will had done it Nico had been so conflicted about bottoming for the first time that he completely forgot to be unsure about this, and he was completely amazed at how much he liked it. The feeling of Will’s tongue poking and prodding at his entrance could reduce Nico to a withering, moaning mess, the only downside was Will knew it.

Will took his time, using his tongue to slowly message the wrinkled flesh of Nico’s rim. Gripping the sheets Nico panted in desperate Italian as Will’s tongue pressed with greater insistence against his entrance “Oh cari dei!”.

Will pulled back and started rubbing Nico’s thighs affectionately. Nico couldn’t help but whine “Ti voglio così tanto!”

Will chuckled and pressed a kiss on the sensitive skin near Nico’s hip bone. Nico’s hips bucked up on their own and this time Will let out an actual laugh and gripped Nico’s hip with one hand, holding him down “Patience” Will teased as he started to lick and suck on sensitive skin, slowly working toward Nico’s groin “You did get a tattoo without even talking to me about it first, I have to punish you a little.”

Nico whimpered. Will’s free hand wondered up Nico’s bare chest and grazing over his throat before slipping two fingers into Nico’s mouth. Nico immediately began sucking Will’s fingers earnestly running his tongue Will’s calloused and nibble fingers only pausing to shutter as Will ran his tongue along the underside of Nico’s shaft.

Will took him into his mouth as Nico continued to suck on Will’s fingers. Will movements were slow and teasing, Nico could tell Will wasn’t trying to bring him to climax but rather keep him on the edge. As soon as Nico began to feel the heat began to pool in his gut Will backed off, releasing Nico from his mouth and pulling back his fingers.

Will wasted no time bringing his hand, with it’s now moistened fingers downward working his fingers between Nico’s cheeks and pressing them against his entrance. Will slide one finger in and lazily worked it in and out.

“Will” Nico whined and could hear how needy he sounded but didn’t care.

Will chuckled and kissed Nico’s thigh reassuringly before adding his second finger and pressing it forward. Nico gasped at the feeling of Will’s fingers buried deep inside of him. “Too much?” Nico heard Will asked concerned.

Nico couldn’t open his eyes or look down at Will to answer all he could do was frantically shake his head in the negative. It wasn’t too much, it wasn’t too much at all “Di Più!” Nico cried “Un altro uno!”

“Gods” Will exclaimed pressing his third finger against Nico’s entrance, taking more time to work that one in then he had the other two “You make it so hard to maintain my self-control when you sound like that.”

Normally Nico would have talked back at a comment like that but at the moment he couldn’t find the words or the desire all he could think was that Will needed to hurry up. Will took his time, slowly working his three fingers in and out of Nico pausing to wiggle and twist them when they were buried deep in the son of Hades. Every time he did, Nico could feel it, Will’s finger moving within him and he would moan loudly.

Will groaned and removed his fingers causing Nico to gasp. He leaned over to the nightstand and started rummaging as he muttered “Stupid, sexy boyfriend with his stupid, sexy tattoo and his stupid sexy voice.” Will retrieved what he had been looking for and tossed it, a half full bottle of lube before hopping off the bed to work off his boxers.

Once nude Will hopped back on the bed and retrieved the bottle of lube and popped open the cap. Nico sat up on his elbows so he could watch as Will dripped a generous amount of lube on himself before wrapping his fist around his own member and slowly stroking himself to spread the liquid.

Will catch him watching and blushed. He released himself and bit his lip nervously “Would you want to ride me?”

Oh gods! Nico moaned inwardly, Will had to suggest Nico’s favorite position? Nico’s eyes threatened to roll back into his head at the mere thought. He didn’t bother to even try to answer with words instead choosing to sit up quickly and press his lips against Will fiercely. From there he moved on to the tender spot behind Will’s ear.

“I’m going to take that as a yes” Will half-laughed and started to shift into position. Nico moved with him but probably wasn’t much help since he refused to stop kissing Will hungrily where ever he could manage- Will’s face, his neck, his chest, it didn’t matter.

Will managed to position himself so that he was sitting up at a slight angle with his back against the headboard. Nico continued to kiss Will’s throat and jaw as he climbed into his boyfriend’s lap. Sitting up on his knees Nico reached behind himself and grabbed ahold of Will’s erection dragging the tip between his cheeks until he felt it brush against his entrance.

Nico sank down on his knees only releasing Will’s member from his grip when he felt the tip breach him. Nico went slowly, taking Will in a little at a time but still he felt the burn of being stretched around Will’s girth. Once Will was all the way in Nico stilled, resting his head on Will’s shoulder as he panted heavily and waited for the pleasure of Will being inside of him to outweighed the discomfort. Will rested one hand on the small of his back and the other on his thigh, his fingers drawing circles on Nico’s skin as he waited.

After a few seconds Nico rolled his hips experimentally. The motion caused both of them to gasp and Will tried to tighten his grip on Nico. There was a sharp spike of pain, that Nico didn’t find all that unpleasant as Will’s fingers dug into the tender skin around his new tattoo. Nico hadn’t realized he wasn’t moving until Will whimpered “Nic, move for me, please! Gods, move again for me Nic!”

Nico rolled his hips again, and again, and again until he found a slow rhythm. Every motion caused Nico to whimper as each thrust dragged Will’s erection over a spot on his insides that cause his vision to pulse and his nerve endings to scream.

“Oh gods, Nic!” Will cried as he brought one hand to rest on Nico’s hip “A little faster Nic, please.” Will’s grip on his hip tightened and he began urging Nico to move faster. Nico moved his hands to grip the headboard on either side of Will face before he complied, moving on Will’s hard member with greater speed and intensity. “Oh NICO yes!” Will cried his approval.

Nico tried to maintain a rhythm but the new unforgiving pace was quickly overwhelming him. Nico could feel his toes began to curl as the burning pressure in his groin reached critical mass. “WILL!” He screamed as he came on their chests and stomachs.

Nico’s head fell forward coming to rest on Will’s shoulder. Nico doubted he would have been able to keep moving if it hadn’t been for Will’s hand clinging to his hip, urging him to but that only lasted a few more seconds before Will’s grip suddenly tightened and he cried out as he climaxed.

Will allowed Nico to still, and they sat there for a long while, both panting and sweaty. Nico was the one to move first, he still felt like he was made of Jell-O but he managed to left his head and pushed himself up on his knees causing Will to pull out of him and they both whimpered. Nico gave Will a sloppy kiss before falling on to his back on the bed beside him.

Will slowly worked his way down on the bed so he too was laying on his back. Without looking he reached out and found Nico’s hand, interlacing their fingers as they both stared up at the Hades cabin ceiling.

It took Nico awhile to notice the lack of sensation on his thigh where his new tattoo was as he was trying to catch his breath, and even longer to comment on it. Still staring at the black ceiling Nico finally managed to find the words “My tattoo is healed.”

“Oops” Will chuckled “I must have done it by accident while…..”

“We were having sex” Nico supplied.

“I was going to say making love but yeah” Will replied with a small shrug.

“Likely story” Nico grumbled unconvinced before for rolling over and bringing his head to rest on Will’s chest as his eyes became heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I got my first tattoo they gave me a paper about proper tattoo care and it actually say not to let anyone kiss or lick your tattoo while it heals. I remember thinking that was the funniest thing until my boyfriend asked if he could kiss it. - So apparently that's a thing.
> 
> So I've already established that Nico doesn't like Will using his heal powers so I thought it would be fun to see what 'tricks' Will would use to heal Nico when he wanted to.


	16. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling so much better! Don't get me wrong, every time I cough I sound like a vacuum cleaner that swallowed a penny but I feel better. 
> 
> So this takes place after chapter 31 in After the War- it the much await chapter where Nico confronts Will about the Apollo goodie bag.
> 
> No smut :( but I promise the goodie bag will be put to some use.

Nico-

            Nico held out his hand expectantly and waited for Percy “Right, yeah” the son of Poseidon grumbled rummaging in his pockets. Nico really wished Percy would hurry up, the Apollo cabin wasn’t one of Nico’s favorite places on a normal day- it was too damned bright- and he especially didn’t want to hang out there longer then he had to with Austin and Mitchell groping on a bunk a few feet away. “Here” Percy dropped a small blue box into Nico’s hand.

            Nico pulled open the top drawer of the dresser knowing that the top two were Will’s. He started pushing aside Will’s socks and boxers, planning to bury the ring at the bottom of the drawer. Percy hissed “We’re hiding my engagement ring in your boyfriend’s underwear drawer?”

            The son of Hades rolled his eyes and stopped digging to glare at Percy “Where did you think we were hiding it?” He asked with thick sarcasm “In his quiver?” Nico went back to rummaging, wondering why his boyfriend, who pretty much lived in flip flops, had so many pairs of socks. “Stop complaining Jackson, or I’ll stop helping you.”

            At first Nico had thought he had reached the bottom of the drawer until he touched the brown surface and it crinkled. Hesitantly, he pinched the paper between his fingers and pulled it upward producing a brown paper bag a bit bigger then one of those old-fashion lunch sacks.

            “What’s that?” Percy asked.

            Nico resisted the urge to call Percy an idiot, just barely. He tilted the bag so he could look inside as he explained “I don’t…..” He was going to tell Percy he had no idea what it was but then his eyes caught sight of the bag’s contents and completely lost words. It was only brief glance before Nico came to his senses and shoved the bag back in the drawer before Percy could see. In that brief time, he was able to make out a DVD case with several over-muscled greased up half-naked men on the cover and the ridiculously cheesy title “Gladiator Nights” scrolled across the top in Greek style lettering, a pair of gold handcuffs, and something yellow that was clearly penis-shaped although kind of on the small side.

            Nico swallowed hard and tried to school his features so that how panicked he felt didn’t read on his face. He dropped the blue box carelessly into the drawer before shoving it closed with more force then was probably necessary “We’re leaving”

            Percy didn’t react quickly enough for him so Nico grabbed him by the arm and started pushing him toward the door, and Percy began to protest “But wait, what about the ring”

            “It’s hidden” Nico declared sharply. As they passed Austin and Mitchell, who seemed completely unconcerned with their presence Nico commented. “Have fun you two. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

            Austin snickered and Mitchell called after them “Like there’s anything you wouldn’t do.”

            Percy laughed “I guess they’ve got your number”

Nico stopped dead in his tracks, closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to find something close to calm before he accidently summoned an army of the dead to slaughter every annoying demigod in his sight. “We’re leaving” he declared firmly pulling Percy out of the Apollo cabin.

“Fine” Percy agreed stumbling after him before asking with a laugh “but what was in that bag?” Nico said nothing, glad to be out of the Apollo cabin and away from…. well away. Percy gasped “Shit” he exclaimed in a harsh whisper “Did you just find Will’s porn stash?”

“Oh gods Percy!” Nico exclaimed not wanting to talk about this at all and certainly not with Percy. He released the other demigod’s arm “No, just no.” He stated hoping Percy would just let it go.

“Alright” Percy laughed “Then what exactly made you squeal like a twelve-year-old girl?”

“I did no such thing!” Nico exclaimed offended.

“Yes you did!” Percy laughed “And you turned red”

“I did not” Nico retorted harshly.

“I actually think you were more red just now than when we all went skinny dipping” Percy commented before adding “Did you know you blush with your whole body?”

Nico sighed “I’ve been told” Repeatedly, he swore Will liked to get him to blush so he could comment on how Nico’s chest turned crimson. Nico wasn’t going to be able to stop thinking about what he had found. Groaning inwardly Nico stated. “I’ve got to go find Will, I’ll catch you later.”

“Dude we have class” Percy protested.

“Sorry Percy” Nico called back already backing up and heading toward the infirmary “Find Jason, maybe he’ll be able to help.”

            The infirmary actually seemed busy for once, just Nico’s luck. About half a dozen demigods sat on cots- some looked like they already had been treated, while others looked to be waiting, but no one seemed seriously injured. Annabeth’s brother Malcolm sat at the front desk rummaging through papers. Since he had started dating Kayla he had been helping to “optimize the efficiency” of the infirmary- Nico didn’t interrupt him. Kayla was treating a demigod in one of the closest cots near the door- Nico walked past her quickly.

            Will was toward the back bandaging up some red-headed guy’s arm. When I got closer I realized the guy Will was treating was Jordon from the Nike cabin. Nico really could not catch a break. Will must have heard him coming (he always told Nico his heavy boots sounded like a stampede in progress). He turned and smiled in Nico’s direction “Hey you” he greeted “Aren’t you supposed to be teaching a class?”

            Nico stormed toward him but ignored the question. He couldn’t answer, he couldn’t focus on anything but his goal. He hadn’t felt this nervous in a long time, probably not since he and Will’s first time. Nico had to shut that train of thought down. “Will” he declared as a nervous whisper “we need to talk.”

            “Okay” Will replied looking at Nico his concern clear. All the while Will continued to bandage the son of Nike’s arm. That was years of experience showing, Will could do the medical stuff in his sleep. At another time Nico would have appreciated watching Will work.

Jordon snickered “Trouble in paradise” Nico watched Will squeeze the guy’s injured arm a little harder until Jordon hissed in pain.

            Nico eyed the other demigod distastefully for a second before looking back at Will seriously “In private”

            “Um alright” Will stated sounding uncertain “my shift is over in like twenty minutes.”

            “No Will” Nico hissed “Now! We need to talk now.”

Will stared at Nico critically for a long moment “Hey Kayla would you mind finish this stuff up on your own?”

 

 

Will-   

Nico was not a dramatic demigod- sarcastic with a dry sense of humor, sure, but not dramatic. So when he came storming into the infirmary looking both embarrassed and completely panicked Will was pretty sure something was wrong. Now in the privacy of cabin 13, Nico seemed to be even more anxious and as they sat in silence it was starting to rub off on Will. Something must have been really, seriously wrong.

Nico sat on his bunk with his back pressed against the wall and his legs crossed. When Will sat down and put his hand on Nico’s knee Nico flinched. He wouldn’t make eye contact and was clearly tense. Will couldn’t take it “Nic, you’re really starting to scare me” Will admitted “can you please tell me what’s going on?”

Nico sighed and squirmed a bit next to Will on the bed squaring his shoulder “Percy needed somewhere to hide Annabeth’s ring” Nico stated plainly.

“Okay” Will stated hoping to coax Nico to say more.

“Um well I offered to hide it in your cabin” Nico explained “I figured Annabeth would be least likely to go into your cabin.”

“No, yeah that makes a lot of sense” Will acknowledged supportively, he just needed to keep Nico talking until he got to the actual problem.

“I figured I could tuck the ring away really quick before class so we went to the Apollo cabin.”

“Oh” Will thought about it “Where did you hide it?” he asked out of curiosity.

Nico squirmed and for the first time since they sat down Nico looked over at Will. Nico was blushing and gnawing at his lower lip nervously “Your top drawer.”

“Oh that makes…..” Then it hit Will, why Nico was so freaked out “Oh gods” Apollo’s freaking goodie bag, Will had almost forgot about it “Nico I can explain, I swear!” Will declared desperately, he couldn’t imagine what Nico thought of him “It’s not what it looks like.” 

Nico sighed before scrambled off the bed and starting to pace. Will pushed himself forward so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. “Will I don’t know what to think” Nico declared waving his hands in the air, it would have been really cute under different circumstances. Will tried to interrupt but Nico wasn’t attending “I don’t understand why you have…..those things.” Nico stopped pacing and huffed dropping his hands heavily down to his sides “I don’t mean to sound like a prude, I mean I’ve looked at porn but…” Nico sat down in the middle of the floor and looked at his hands. He looked helpless, which was ridiculous and heartbreaking.

“Nico!” Will shouted to get his boyfriend’s attention. Nico’s eyes snapped upward and fixed on Will surprised “That stuff isn’t mine.”

“What?” Nico replied numbly “it’s not?”

“No” Will assured “not really” he dropped to the floor and sat in front of Nico. “Do you remember when I told Apollo showed up and gave me the sex talk?”

Nico looked at him critically “Yeah”

“Alright” Will had been less than forthcoming on the details of Apollo’s visit when it first happened because it was embarrassing and that night was going to be their first time. Somehow saying ‘guess what babe? My dad taught me about sex toys today’ seemed like a mood killer. “So he was inappropriately thorough about the whole thing and gave me this awful goodie bag full of …. um sex stuff.”

“So all that stuff is yours?” Nico asked.

“No, not really” Will disagreed.

Nico stared at him critically for a long moment before asking “Why did you keep all of it?”

“Um, I didn’t really know what to do with all of it. I couldn’t exactly throw it in a trash can for some younger camper or someone to find.” Will explained.

Nico nodded thoughtfully “I guess that makes sense” He climbed off the floor and walked back over to the bed. He sat back down but this time his body language was much more relaxed than before.

Will was starting to get dizzy with this back and forth but still stood up and sat down on the edge of the bed. “So we’re okay?” Will asked looking at his boyfriend who was currently picking at his nails “No more freaking out?”

Nico shrugged non-committally. Will wanted to ask but decided to give Nico a minute before he pushed. “Are you curious?” Nico asked looking over at him “About those things?”

“Umm” Will squirmed “I feel like that’s a loaded question”

Nico laughed and Will actually felt like he could relax “It’s just a question Will”

“I don’t know” Will shrugged “I really haven’t given it much thought” he explained. He eyed Nico sitting toward the head of the bed, Nico’s current expression was completely unreadable. Will smiled at him suggestively and started crawling toward him slowly “It’s not like our sex life is exactly lacking”

Will placed a kiss on his neck before titling his head minutely to playfully nibble on Nico’s ear. His boyfriend laughed and played at pushing him away but didn’t actually put much effort into it. “Well, you shouldn’t leave that stuff hidden in your cabin where one of your little siblings could find it and be scarred for life.”

“They live with Austin; they’re already scarred for life.” Will retorted, returning to nibbling on Nico’s slender neck before adding “Besides, where else am I supposed to put it?”

Nico hummed with pleasure “You could keep it here” Nico offered.

Surprised, Will pulled away enough to look Nico in the eyes, to see if he was serious “You want me to keep a bag full of sex toys and porn in your cabin?”

Nico shrugged “Why not?”

“Um” Will could think of a lot of reasons like if Percy found it he would ask them a thousand inappropriate questions, or Jason would find it and the poor guy’s head would explode, or Hazel could surprisingly come to visit. For some reason Will couldn’t get his mouth to say any of those things.

Nico smirked at him “and maybe I’m curious?” he arched his eyebrow at Will sardonically.

Oh gods, why was the Hades cabin so hot all of a sudden, Will wondered. Will swallowed hard “Um should I go get it right now?” He asked unsure.

“You could” Nico’s smirk turned into a real smile “Or we can take care of your um …arousal now” Nico pointed to his pelvis where his erection was very visible in his scrub pants. Will groaned, scrubs were useless for covering up an inopportune erection “and worry about your bag of debauchery later.”

Will smiled “I love the way you think!” he declared before returning to kissing marks into Nico’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy news: Chapter One of 'Normal Lives' (the sequel to After the War) will be posted this Friday (even if it kills me).
> 
> Next chapter in Puzzle Pieces will be up tomorrow.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!


	17. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,
> 
> As of right now I am planning on this being the last chapter of Extras.
> 
> I'm still taking requests for Normal Lives- so if there is something you wanted to see in After the War and it wasn't there let me know.
> 
> New chapter of Puzzle Pieces will be up tomorrow, and Normal Lives Tuesday.
> 
> SMUT WARNING - Like the whole chapter, if you don't want to read smut just skip this entire chapter :)

            It was Will’s last day at camp and as much as Nico wanted to be mad at his boyfriend he couldn’t be when Will was already acting so guilty about it. Beside Nico wanted Will to leave camp with happy memories so he would want to come back (and he realized that was ridiculous because Will going to come back, he didn’t need any incentives).

            So after breakfast Nico helped Will go through the end-of-the summer checks at the infirmary- which was already pretty much done thanks to Malcolm. Then for lunch, instead of eating at the dinning pavilion Nico took Will on a picnic near the amphitheater which Nico realized was cheesy but Will loved it (even after Nico explicitly stated they were not having sex outside where anyone could catch them).

            It had been a really nice day, but it was really just a lead up to what Nico had planned for the night. After the sing-along Nico and Will wished there friends a goodnight they walked back to cabin 13 hand in hand.

            “You know, I remember the year I stayed at camp year-round” Will reminisced “I remember being homesick even though things weren’t great with my mom at the time and kind of lonely although Lee and Michael was always there” He sighed “Now I feel like going home is going to be like that.”

            Nico squeezed Will’s hand as they climbed on to the porch of cabin 13 “We’ll talk all the time, I’ll even get a phone, and we’ll write if you want to. And you can come back whenever you want, all you have to do is say the word.” He promised

            Will eyed him critically for a second before breaking into a smile “I’m not going to change my mind about the shadow travel but nice try”

            Nico rolled his eyes as Will walked past him to push open the door to the Hades cabin. Nico waited practically holding his breath for the space of a heartbeat and then he heard Will gasp “Oh gods”. Nico smiled to himself before turning on his heels and following Will into the dark cabin.

            Nico pulled the door closed behind him before turning to take in the scene, and damn, maybe Nico’s ‘little helper’ had taken things a bit too far. Candles littered the room, covering almost every flat surface, and casting a soft orange light. On the floor, where there wasn’t candles, white flower pedals stood out in stark contrast to the black marble floor.

            “What? How?” Will stammered looking at Nico surprised “What?”

            Yeah, Nico thought, this was definitely too much “Um, it’s your last night at camp” Nico explained “I wanted it to be special” Will continued to blink at him silently. Nico squirmed “It’s cheesy, you hate it.”

            “Of course its cheesy!” Will exclaimed “there are candles and flower pedals everywhere!” Nico felt like an idiot, it had seemed like such a good idea at the time. “I love it!” Will exclaimed much to Nico’s surprise. Will placed a hand on either of Nico’s cheeks and started to pepper his face with kisses “You’re the most perfect perfect ever to perfect!”

            Nico laughed, or he tried to under the onslaught of Will’s kisses. Will eventually stopped and released Nico’s face before giving the cabin another look “But how? You’ve been with me all day.”

            “Technically I had help” Nico admitted.

            “Piper?” Will inquired curiously.

            “Close” Nico admitted “Mitchell”

            “Wow” Will looked around “he really is too good for Austin.”

            Nico laughed before slipping his hand into Will’s. Slowly, carefully, to avoid all the candles Nico lead Will to his bunk and gently urged him to sit. Will immediately placed his hands on Nico’s hips and looked up licking his lips “I really should thank you properly” Will stated suggestively moving his hands to Nico’s belt buckle.

            Gently, Nico stayed his boyfriend’s hands “I actually have another surprise” He explained hoping his nerves didn’t read in his voice.

            “Really?” Will asked excitedly.

            Nico could feel his cheeks start to burn and he bit his lower lip nervously “Um yeah if you want.”

            Will continued to smile at him playfully “Oh I do”

            Nico wouldn’t hold Will to that if he changed his mind and he wouldn’t be disappointed, or at least that was what Nico told himself. Silently, Nico let go of Will’s hands and walked across the room to his desk. He pulled open the bottom drawer and pushed a few things aside before retrieving the things he had stored there earlier. He took them in hand, the feel of cold metal, soft satin, and silky feathers before walking back to Will who was waiting on the bed. The rest of Apollo’s goodie bag was still carefully and thoroughly hidden under Nico’s bunk.

            “If you don’t want to” Nico explained taking a seat next to Will on the bed “you don’t have to; I would completely understand.”

 

Will

            Nico kissed Will’s neck and pulled at his t-shirt, Will lifted his arms allowing Nico to remove it. Nico discarded Will’s t-shirt before pulling off his own and then placed a few more delicate kisses along Will’s jaw before asking “You’re sure?”

            Will nodded in the affirmative, he didn’t think he could say yes twice. This was so outside anything Will had thought about he couldn’t believe he had agreed so quickly. Then again, the way Nico suggested it, like it was all about Will he couldn’t think to say no. Still, he felt nervous.  

            He felt Nico’s fingers graze the exposed skin below his navel before gripping the top of Will’s shorts and started working to undo the button. Will sucked in a breath involuntarily “Um should we have like a safe word or something?”

            Nico stopped kissing Will’s neck and stared at him amused “Is there something wrong with the word ‘stop’?”

            “No, but” Will replied “what if I say it in a sexy way like ‘oh gods don’t stop that feels so good’ and you get confused?”

            Nico bit his lip, clearly trying to hide laughter. Still, a small chuckle escaped his kiss swollen lips. Nico fell forward softly and pressed his forehead against Will’s collarbone and the son of Apollo could only watch as soft laughter shook his boyfriend’s slender body for a moment.

            Recovered, Nico sat back up and looked at Will seriously, or as seriously as he could manage when he was smiling “Will, you have never said anything like that in bed ever!” Nico reassured “And I promise you I won’t get confused but” Nico’s amused smiled faltered “if you don’t want to, or you’re unsure that really is okay” He took Will’s hands in both of his as a sign of reassurance “I just want tonight to be special for you.”

            Will looked into his boyfriend’s soulful ebony eyes and sighed “You really are perfect” He commented off-handedly before adding “And I want to do this, I really do.” Will rubbed nervously at the back of his neck “I have no idea what I’m doing here, and that’s making me a little nervous”

            Nico let out a little laugh “Will you don’t have to do anything, that’s the whole point.” Nico shrugged “You’re supposed to lay back and let me take care of you.”

            Will didn’t know how Nico managed it, but he looked so innocent while suggesting something so….. well not. Will made a small nod to indicate he was good before leaning in and pressing his lips against Nico’s in a soft kiss. Nico didn’t need to hear more, he immediately returned to kissing Will hungrily and unzipping Will’s shorts. Will eyed the items Nico had retrieved from Apollo’s goodie bag before sitting on the nightstand from the corner of his eye, before catching Nico’s hands in his own before Nico could completely disrobe him. Nico pulled back to look at him questioningly, Will answered before he could ask “Take yours off first.” He stated looking down at the black jeans his boyfriend was still wearing.

            Nico snorted and sat up “I should have suggested giving you a strip tease” he noted teasingly as he started to unbuckle his own belt.

            Absently, Will licked his lips as he watched Nico working himself out of his sinfully tight pants “Well now you know what to get me for my birthday.” He joked.

            Nico kicked his pants into a corner, narrowly missing tipping over a candle. Nico barely seemed to notice as he went to lean in front of Will on the edge of the bed. Will held up a hand to still him “The boxers too.” he insisted.

            Nico smirked before making a show of working off his boxers slowly and returning to lean in front of Will, completely naked. “Now it’s your turn” Nico stated softly as he grasped the waistband of Will’s shorts and boxers and started working them down Will’s hip.

            “I don’t get to touch you first?” Will asked as he lifted his hips to allow Nico to completely disrobe him.

            Nico didn’t reply, at least not verbally although he looked up at Will seductively. Nico discarded Will’s clothes over the side of the bed before crawling up Will’s body slowly. Nico placed a few soft kisses on Will’s chest and jaw before returning to Will’s lips. They kissed for a few minutes, until Will felt like he was going to melt.

            Nico was the one that pulled away, placing one soft kiss on Will’s cheek before whispering into his ear “lay back” he requested and in spite of his nerves Will did, keeping his eyes on Nico for reassurance. He watched as Nico leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed one of the …. items he had presented Will with earlier. There was the soft click of metal against metal as Nico moved back to lean over Will. “You’re sure?” Nico asked again.

            Will nodded yes and stated “You know, it is making me more nervous every time you ask?”

            Nico let out a musical little chuckle before planting a soft kiss on Will’s cheek “Sorry” he stated. Nico’s hand slide down Will’s arm until he reached Will’s wrists; his slender fingers wrapped around it before gently coaxing it upward. It wasn’t until Will’s arm was above his head did Nico used the item he was still holding, locking one of the gold bracelets of the handcuffs around his wrist.

            “Is that okay?” Nico asked anxiously “is it too tight?”

            Will felt the cold metal pressing against his skin. He twisted his wrist a bit this way and that, the metal of the cuff restricted his movements but didn’t actually hurt. “No, it’s good” Will replied. He didn’t wait for Nico, instead he moved his other arm upward- offering it up to be bound.

            He heard Nico lace the other cuff and the short chain that connected it through one of the narrow wooden slates of the headboard, hard metal dragging against soft wood. There was a slight tug at his trapped wrist as well but it was slight, he could tell Nico was moving cautiously. Softly, Nico grasped Will’s free wrist in one hand before clasping the other cuff around it. “Still alright?” Nico asked.

            Will tested his bindings again and found much of the same; he could feel cold metal against both his wrists and now with the cuffs securing him to the headboard his range of motion was limited to pretty much nothing. He nodded to tell Nico that he was fine and Nico smiled before kissing him softly. Will was glad Nico did that, it was comforting, Will sank into the kiss with everything he had, and sighed when Nico pulled away.

            Nico leaned over to the nightstand again and retrieved the second item, a blindfold, before returning and slipped the band over Will’s head, quickly securing it over Will’s eyes effectively blinding him. Will took a deep breath and tried to ignore the feeling of vulnerability that was rising in him.

            He expected Nico to start kissing him or touching him immediately but he didn’t. It felt like forever and there was nothing, the inability to see only magnified the intensity of it. Will had read things about how your other senses would try and compensate for it but he never thought not being able to see would magnify the feeling of passing time.

He was vaguely aware of Nico’s weight shifting on the bed before he finally felt something but it was far from what he had expected. It was the softest of touches from something feathery and smooth (The little feather duster looking thing, the tickler, that Nico had retrieved from Apollo’s goodie bag). Will felt it make contact at the sensitive skin behind his ear before being dragged slowly along his jawline and neck before dipping to move over the hollow of his throat.

Will heard a sharp gasp and was surprised when he realized that he had been the origin. Will had never experienced anything like this, he didn’t understand how such a delicate touch could feel so…. powerful. He could feel himself becoming aroused although he was bound, and blindfolded and had felt nervous and insecure a moment ago.

Nico was working down his body slowly and Will found himself straining against his bounds desperately trying to arch his body up and into the touch to get more. The only response from Nico was a small chuckle.

Will felt feathers ghost around his groin to run slowly down the inside of one leg before working up the inside of the other. It felt like hours had passed before Will felt the soft touch run down his shaft and moaned at the sensation.

Barely, Will heard Nico hum and then there was a small tick sound like plastic hitting the floor. Will wasn’t given much time to think about it as he felt Nico’s fingertips graze his cheek. Much like the feather it was a light touch but sent shivers down Will’s spine.

Nico explored Will’s body with his fingertips, and again he did so slowly. Gently, he ran his fingertips along Will’s jaw, over his lips, down his chest, over his stomach. He explored Will’s legs, running his fingers along the inside of his thighs and along the back side of his legs before his fingers danced over his balls and up his length.

Will dug his heels into the bed, his legs tensed and he tried to push up into the contact “Nic!” he cried desperately.

            He probably would have said more but then Nico’s touch was gone. He felt his boyfriend’s weight shift on the bed until Will was aware of Nico body hovering above him and felt his warm breath against his neck “silenzio bello” Nico whispered in his ear and Will whimpered.

            Nico pressed his lips against Will’s insistently and all Will could do was comply as again he strained against his bonds. He wanted to touch, to run his hands over Nico’s soft skin, to trace his scars, to squeeze his tight ass. Will’s legs moved practically on his own, running up and down Nico’s sides before trying to wrap around his narrow waist, desperate to pull him in, to pull him closer.

            Nico pulled away from Will’s lips, but Will could feel him hoovering only inches above him “Pazienza, il mio amore”

            Nico began kissing along Will’s neck, no longer being gently, Will felt him sucking and nipping at skin as he went. Nico worked down his body at a steady pace, still not leaving any part of Will’s body feeling neglected. His boyfriend took extra care to spend time sucking, licking and nipping at both of his nipples. Will moaned and whimpered, he couldn’t keep his body from moving, hungrily seeking more.

            Just as Nico reached Will’s navel he paused and Will thought he might die from the lack of sensation. Will lay there panting and desperately whimpering for more until Nico placed one of Will’s legs over his shoulders before Will felt him slide to slick fingers between his cheeks and over his rim. Will gasped and felt his entrance pulse at the contact.

            Nico returned to kissing down Will’s body as his fingers worked against his entrance. It had been a while since Will had been the one being prepped instead of the one doing the prepping, he had forgotten how nimble Nico’s fingers were and how skillfully Nico was at using them. Be the time Nico had kissed his way down to Will’s erection he was working two fingers into Will and had started to slowly scissor and curl them with the son of Apollo. Will wanted to beg for another, for more but all he could manage was random vowel sounds.

            Nico placed a few kisses along Will’s shaft before running his tongue along his length as he pressed a third finger forward. Nico then took him in his mouth, working up and down his shaft, taking him deeper each time. All the while Nico was slowly curling the three fingers, stroking Will’s insides.

            “Nic” Will whined as he felt the head of his erection hit the back of Nico’s throat. His body was on fire with arousal and he felt like he had been that way for days. Everything Nico was doing was making the hot tugging in his groin more demanding.

            Nico took Will in all the way, Will could feel the tightness of his throat and moaned while stroking the bud of nerve endings within Will. Will cried out as his body gave way to the pleasure and he came into Nico’s mouth.

            Will gasped desperately for a few minutes before he was completely aware of what had just happened. Nico released him slowly before gently removing his fingers. Will tried to sit up and then realized he was still bound and fell back on the bed “Fuck, Nico I’m sorry.”

            Nico placed a few reassuring kisses on the inside of Will’s thigh, and then his stomach before leaning over him to kiss him softly on the lips. Will expected Nico to pull off the blindfold and un-cuff him but he didn’t. Instead, after kissing Will softly for a moment he sat up slightly, Will could first feel a hand gripping his hip and the something firm pressing against his entrance.

            “Oh gods!” Will cried as Nico entered him, pushing forward slowly. He could feel Nico’s hands, one on his hip the other on his thigh gripping him tightly. He was aware of the low moan that escaped Nico’s lips as he pushed forward. He was aware of both the pleasure and the discomfort as he stretched around Nico’s girth. It was all so much, it felt so good it almost hurt. Will’s eyes screwed shut, and desperate for something to grasp, he wrapped his fingers around the thin chain that connected the two cuffs.

            Nico stilled once completely in Will, and Will was thankful for the reprieve from sensation while he adjusted. He could hear Nico’s panting above him and could feel Nico’s hands rubbing his sides and his legs reassuringly. When stillness became too much Will squirmed and then gasped as the small motion nearly overtook him.

            Nico started slow, gently pressing forward, slow shallow thrusts. Will moaned and cried shamelessly at each motion. As Nico started moving within him with greater force and speed Will clung to the chain of the handcuffs so hard the metal bite into the skin of his palms and he felt the muscles in his stomach growing tense.

            “Oh dèi” Nico cried as his fingers gripped Will’s hip and thigh with greater force. His motions lost their rhythm and became more frantic. Will understood, the desperate pulling his groin was becoming unbearable.

Nico gave one last hard thrust and the tugging in Will’s gut turned into a tidal wave that overwhelmed his senses, his nerve endings screamed and he would have been blinded if he wasn’t already blindfolded. Above him Nico shuttered as he too came crying Will’s name as he did.

 

 

Nico

            Nico took a minute to regain control of his breath before uncuffing Will’s wrists and lying down on the bed next to his boyfriend. Will pulled off the blindfold and twisted his wrists experimentally. “I thought you said they weren’t too tight.”

            “They weren’t” Will replied “they didn’t even leave a mark” Will insisted smiling as he showed Nico his perfect wrists.

            Nico laid on his side watching Will still struggling to catch his breath as he stared up at the ceiling “So that was alright?”

            “That was amazing!” Will replied twisting to lay on his side and stared back at Nico with his bright blue eyes glowing excitedly “We should have done that sooner” Will’s eyes drifted up and down Nico’s body, reminding him that he was still naked “We should do that again.”

            Nico smirked, glad Will was so pleased “Is that so?”

            “Um hum” Will hummed in agreement as he began running his hand up and down Nico’s side gently “but next time you should be the one tied up.” Will smirked and Nico knew his boyfriend well enough to know Will was trying to mentally picture it. Then his smirk faltered and he looked at Nico concerned “I mean if you would be comfortable with that.”

            Nico made a show of rolling his eyes “Yes Will I would be more then comfortable with that.”

             “Great” Will smiled brightly “give me an hour to recover.”

            “I didn’t mean tonight” Nico retorted.

            “What?” Will seemed genuinely surprised for a second before he giving Nico a sad, pleading expression “but I leave tomorrow.”

            “I haven’t forgotten” Nico laughed. “You’re just going to have to wait until you come to visit” This time Nico was the one that smirked “or I could come and visit you.”

            “Oh, that is just manipulative” Will commented with a chuckle.

            “I could even bring some of the other toys if you wanted” Nico suggested playfully.

            “Or” Will countered “We could try out some of those other toys tonight and make it even more memorable?”

            “Nope” Nico said teasingly “Not until you get over your ban on shadow-travel visits or you come back to camp.”

“Is this what it’s going to be like the whole time I’m away?” Will asked begrudgingly “You tempting me while also torturing me?”

Nico pretended to think about it for a moment before replying with a smile “Yeah, pretty much.”

Will made a show of groaning. Quickly, Will wrapped his leg over Nico’s hip and rolling over using his momentum to pin Nico to the bed “Please tell me I at least get to make love to you again before I go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico is really going to regret owing Mitchell that favor- that's all I'm going to say for now.
> 
> Some of the Apollo goodie bag items finally made an appearance. I know not all of them but people don't usually jump first into the world of sex toys, they stick a toe in the water first.
> 
> I've done a lot of nervous Nico when it comes to sex stuff so it was time to do a little nervous Will.


End file.
